


Date A Dad

by delta_entropy



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Attempt at Humor, Crack Pairing, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I'm not listing all of them, Interactive, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Romantic Comedy, The Author Regrets Everything, They are all dads, alternate universe - dream daddy, dad jokes, kind of dating sim, overwatch reference, readers chosen path, there are implied other pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_entropy/pseuds/delta_entropy
Summary: Yagi is looking out for Inko's, his friend, son while she goes to retrieve her husband from America.  Before she leaves the whole neighborhood has a little party and they set up a "Dadbook" page so he can get to know the neighbors better.  Will any of these friendships bloom into something else?(I want this to be a bit interactive so please leave a comment about who you want to see Yagi date~)





	1. Obtaining a son and a "Dadbook" profile

**Author's Note:**

> So what's up everyone? I'm going to try to make this a bit interactive, it may or may not work, so bare with me. It'll be similar to the actual dating sim so he'll have to go on 3 dates before it becomes "official". Leave a comment down below or to my tumblr with who you want to see Yagi go on a date with first! I'll tally it all up and decide by 11/23!
> 
> https://delta-entropy.tumblr.com

Yagi had finished packing up his apartment. He was moving to a cul-de-sac on the other side of the city into his friend’s house. He had promised Inko Midoriya that he would take care of her son while she went to the U.S. to find out just what had happened to her husband. Yagi was starting work on his hero comics again after he finally recuperated from a severe illness, and he was more than happy to help out his friend. She promised she'd be back as soon as she could, but she had a sinking suspicion this trip was going to take her much longer than what she expected. As he was finishing packing the boxes a few of his possessions, the doorbell rung. He put the fairly heavy box down and answered the door to see young Midoriya.

"Hi Yagi-san! I'm here to help out," the green hair boy grinned.

"Ah, Midoriya my boy, thank you, I've almost gotten everything completed," the blonde said, smiling down at the kid. 

With Midoriya's help, the rest of the packing and putting it into Yagi's car was completed in no time at all. They were soon both in the car and unpacking Yagi. With two sets of hands, the work went quickly. Once they finished, Izuku decided it was a good idea to show Yagi around the neighborhood. They were within walking distance of a small cat café called "The Cat's Eye" and a park. They decided to go to the park firs and then finish the day with some sweets at the cat café. The park was beautiful, filled with a variety of different plant species and a few streams. They managed to run into a few of Izuku's friends as well before going to the cat café.

Inside the cat café, the pair were greeted by a dark haired man, his disheveled hair falling a bit into his face. He was wearing a black sweater, black jeans and a white scarf. His eyes had dark bags underneath them and the man looked like he had not had enough coffee or sleep. The dark eyes meet Yagi's blue eyes, staring him down and causing the taller man to squirm before deciding to acknowledge Izuku. The green haired boy just smiled and waved. The dark hair man just nodded before leaving. Yagi let out a sigh of relief, that man was kind of scary. Finally, they got their food and played with the various cats in the café. Over all it was a lovely day.

 

The next day, the three received an invitation to a small welcoming party and a farewell party for Inko. Everyone in the neighborhood was good friends and someone thought it would be nice to celebrate. Izuku practically dragged his mother and Yagi to the party, buzzing with excitement. Inko teased her son by suggesting his excitement was due to a crush on one of the neighbors child, which resulted in Izuku stammering and flushing harder.

Hizashi Yamada was hosting it. The loud man was known for his youtube channel and pod cast. He had invited everybody. Yagi recognized the tall redhead, Enji Todoroki and his son Shoto. Somehow there was a rivalry between the two comic artists, although Yagi felt was completely one sided. He continued to look around before spotting his old friend Naomasa. It was surprising since he did not think that his friend would be living here or have a small child in his arms. Before he got a chance to evaluate everyone else a blonde with headphones who was hosting the party came up besides him. A long slender arm managed to wrap its way around his shoulders and bring the tall man down to everyone else’s level.

 "Hey! I'm Yamada Hizashi, based on that look I see you already know Todoroki and Tsukauchi," the man named Yamada practically screamed, earning him a few glares from his friends and neighbors.

"Oh... I'm Yagi Toshinori... It's nice to meet you," Yagi muttered somehow, still reeling at the way the other man had started the conversation.

"Hey, you write and draw the hero All Might. Man I love your work. Guys definitely worth his spot as the Number One Hero," the blonde said cheerfully dragging the taller man to meet the rest of the people at the party.

 In the span of a half hour, Yagi had met Yamada's daughter Jiro, Kayama Nemuri and her child Yaoyorozu, a cowboy who introduced himself as Joel, Snipe, and his son Eijiro and finally Hakamata Tsunagu, the fashion designer Best Jeanist, and his son Katsuki. It was a bit overwhelming but his friend Naomasa helped out by introducing him to his child Eri. The girl was sweet and seemed to look up to Izuku as though he were a super hero. The party progressed and everyone said their goodbyes to Inko and wished her luck with hunting down her husband. Yamada had also suggested to Yagi that he should make a profile on the "Dadbook" so that he can get in touch with any of his neighbors. Yagi laughed nervously, but agreed to create an account, much to Yamada's excitement. The party ended with Katsuki trying to punch Shoto and Izuku panicking.

 Returning home, Yagi slouched into the couch as Inko said she'd help him create a new account. The profile asked what he liked and did not like as well as what he would describe himself as. Inko suggested putting "Dad Might" since he was going to be acting like Izuku's guardian while she was away. He just muttered an agreement, not really sure what to make of the rest of the site. Finally, the trio finished setting up Yagi’s new social media profile and the duo encouraged him to friend the various people in the neighborhood. The blonde was hesitant to actually friend Todoroki because he knew just how much the man disliked him for creating a more popular hero character, but it did give him the new chance to try to be friends with the man. It was getting late. Following a loud yawn, he decided see if any of the other neighbors returned his friend request.  Maybe he would to message one of other parents tomorrow if they did.

_Shota Aizawa_

**On a Friday night you are most likely to…**

  * Pretend to be in a coma to avoid social obligations.



**What would you take with you to a deserted island?**

  * Something practical



**What is one of your turn-ons?**

  * Honesty



**I spend a lot of time thinking about…**

  * About how much I actually hate my class of students this year.



 

_Hizashi Yamada_

**What is your favourite movie genre?**

  * ACTION



**What is your ideal date?**

  * A homemade dinner with some soothing music playing in the background



**What is one of your turn-ons?**

  * Screaming



**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

  * An Engineer



 

_Nemuri Kayama_

**What is one of your turn-ons?**

  * The tears of the innocent



**What is your ideal date?**

  * A good scene followed by after care snuggles and hot chocolate.



**What is your favourite movie genre?**

  * Romantic comedy



**I spend a lot of time thinking about…**

  * If it is bad that it is fun to mentally scar the students during class.



 

_Naomasa Tsukauchi_

**On a Friday night you are most likely to…**

  * Spend quality time with my daughter.



**What is your ideal date?**

  * Going hiking and enjoying the outdoors.



**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

  * A spy



**I spend a lot of time thinking about…**

  * How I can make the world a better place.



 

_Joel Morricone (Snipe)_

**What would you take with you to a deserted island?**

  * A gun



**On a Friday night you are most likely to…**

  * Read bad science fiction novels.



**What is your favourite movie genre?**

  * Westerns



**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

  * A cowboy



 

_Enji Todoroki_

**On a Friday night you are most likely to…**

  * Go to a bar to get a drink or two.



**What do you never leave home without?**

  * A lighter and cigarettes.



**What is one of your turn-ons?**

  * People complimenting my work.



**What would you take with you to a deserted island?**

  * Fire starting kit.



 

_Hakamata Tsunagu_

**What did you want to be when you grew up?**

  * Runway model



**What do you never leave home without?**

  * Hair brush and gel.



**What is one of your turn-ons?**

  * People who are well groomed



**I spend a lot of time thinking about…**

  * New fashion designs.




	2. First Date: Fashion Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi gets a new wardrobe thanks to the resident fashion designer dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Best Jeanist won with two votes... So the first date is with him. Plese remember to leave a comment down below to decide who Yagi's next date should be with or if he should just go on another date with Best Jeanist and what kind of date you might want to see!
> 
> If I don't get any responses I'll write the next date with Eraserhead since he had one vote.  
> I'll add the count up by 12/14.

Monday morning came too quickly. His alarm buzzed insistently, reminding Yagi that he should not go back to sleep. He lazily sat up, blinking blearily as he became more aware of his surroundings. Stretching he finally hit his alarm, silencing the insistent buzzing. A few minutes later he heard a loud crash. Yagi decided it would be best if he actually started his day to ensure that both Izuku and Inko were ready for their own day.

When Yagi arrived to the kitchen he saw Izuku on the floor crushed under a large bag. Izuku was trying to carry his mother’s luggage to the door but managed to fall and injure himself underneath the bags. Inko fretted that her son was injured and was fluttering about him anxiously unable to lift the bag off her son. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears when she saw Yagi. The blonde looked back and forth between the trapped kid and his mom. He had told both of them that he would help Inko bring her luggage to the airport since he was concerned something like this would have happened.

“Don’t worry, for I am here!” Yagi bellowed in what he assumed All Might sounded like, which earned him a toothy grin from Izuku.

It was easy to pull the luggage off Izuku. His 7’3” stature actually having some remnants of muscle even though the majority had atrophied. Izuku scrambled up and comfort his mom who was now crying into her son’s shoulder. Yagi could see why she was concerned for the kid. He wanted to help out but always seemed to be biting off a bit more than he could chew. Inko thought Yagi could help him with that, but the blonde was not sure that he would make a better role model since he would have done something similar if he were Izuku.

Soon Inko was kissing her son goodbye and promising to call him every night. Izuku smiled at her and promised to be good for Yagi and to try and stay out of trouble. Once he left, Inko sighed. Her eyes tearing as she turned to look at her friend before bursting out and crying. It never ceased to surprise Yagi how much his friend could cry. He tried to help her calm down by patting her back awkwardly, not really sure if that would actually help her calm down.

“Thank you for agreeing to take care of Izuku. I know I’m asking for a lot, but he’s a good kid and always looked up to you. Plus I think it’ll help you out as well and get you a social life after that isolation,” Inko said, wiping her eyes.

“It’ll be nice to be back in his life definitely. But please come back soon, after all you’re his hero.”

Inko laughed a bit, “Yeah. I hope I am.” Her voice trails off as she looks at the clock. “Oh my goodness, I’ll be late for my flight if we don’t leave now!”

The two adults quickly load the car and drive to the airport. Yagi walked his friend as far to the gates as the security would allow. She gave him another bone crushing hug before waving goodbye. During the car she had written a long list of instructions and promised to call the pair as soon as she landed and every day to make sure they were ok with out her. Yagi smiled and waved to her fleeting figure. Inko deserved answers for why her husband kept postponing returning to Japan after the thirteen years abroad. He might have paid for child support, but Inko would only hear from him once every weekend. Whatever the case, Yagi did not want to push his friend to discuss it but he knew this trip would help Inko decide if she would divorce her husband and move on with her own life. The drive home was quick, and Yagi finally had a chance to check his computer.

Once the computer turned on and he logged in, Yagi saw he had a few new notifications. Yamada, Naomasa, Hakamata, Nemuri had all accepted his friend request. Yamada left a “brief” message that could be summarized by saying “We should hang out together sometime and get to know each other!” Naomasa left a similar message. Nemuri just wrote a quick “Hello”. The most surprising text was from Hakamata.

_Hello Yagi. I noticed you’re clothing did not seem to fit… I thought I could lend my expertise and help you out with that._

Yagi flushed, so he was wearing clothing that were at least two sizes too large for him, but the message seemed like a come on. He quickly texted Izuku to ask if Hakamata had offered to help people with their clothes and Izuku explained that he helps anyone if they need some fashion advice. Izuku also hinted at that Yagi might want to buy fitting clothes as well to help look less like a ghoul. Yagi snorted, he definitely did seem a bit off-putting in the large clothing but he was able to sigh in relief as well.

_Hi Hakamata. Thank you for the offer. I could definitely use some advice for getting something that fits better now._

A few minutes passed. The phone dinged alerting the tall man to the new text.

_I can meet you at the mall around 3 after picking up Katsuki, he’s meeting a friend at the mall. Would that work for you as well?_

_I believe so… Let me check with Izuku if he would want to come to the mall with us._

Yagi texted Izuku to see if he would want to come to the mall with Hakamata, Katsuki and himself. He just got a quick response saying he could not. He was going to go home with Momo and Jiuro to study for a final and help shoot a video for Jiuro when they were done. He also could easily walk home afterwards, so no need to worry about picking him up. Izuku told Yagi that he should get dinner before returning home.

_Izuku says he’s going to be busy until pretty late. Should we meet near your department store?_

_That would be wonderful. I will see you soon._

 

The afternoon came too quickly. Yagi was busy writing the next story arch for All Might. The hero had just faced his arch nemesis and was badly injured and the blonde was not sure what to do next. He was thinking that he should give All Might a successor. He felt it was time for a change; after all, he started writing All Might before the illness. Now his life was different and it seemed to make sense that All Might’s life would change in a similar. After all, All Might reflected much more of Yagi’s life than he would actually would like to acknowledge.   He was so engrossed in his work that he was startled by the phone alarm buzzing. It was two thirty in the afternoon, and he would be late to meet Hakamata if he did not leave the house.

 The blonde was not sure what to expect. He managed to look a bit more up about Hakamata and his fashion line. The other blonde was best known for his jean based products and hair products, but it seemed he also designed a large variety of clothing. The man even had a specialty line. Also his son, Katsuki seemed to be an interesting individual. Inko had talked about him in the past and how she was worried about how he could be affecting Izuku’s self esteem. The green haired mother was sad to see how much the sweet young boy had changed, but recognized that the phase would eventually pass at some point. Finally he arrived at the mall and made his way to the store.

 He was turning a corner when he heard a loud shout. Yagi jumped, pushing himself against a wall startled before inching around to see who was screaming and if someone would need to intervene. The tall man was expecting to see a couple fighting or something, but instead he saw Katsuki. The boy was yelling at his father, while his father looked rather impassive about the whole exchange. It seemed like it was a conversation that they had before. Yagi was unsure what to do, so he approached the situation as slowly as he could.

“Katsuki, please. I know you are meeting Eijiro and I want you to look presentable.”

“God damn it dad! This is who I am! It’s not a fucking phase!”

“Right, but I doubt he’d want to date someone who thinks it is acceptable to wear pants that may not stay up.”

Katsuki squawked, “He’s not my fucking boyfriend!”

“He won’t be at this rate.”

“God damn it dad! I don’t need to be here listening to your sass,” He said storming off to where he was planning to meet Eijiro.

“Be done your date by 5. You still have homework to do,” Hakamata called after the fleeting figure of his son, who responded by giving him the finger.

 With Katsuki gone, Yagi felt that he could finally approach the other blonde. He shuffled a bit, coughing trying to figure out what the best thing to say to the other man. What does one say after witnessing an interaction like that? Why did that seem to be the normal mode of function? Yagi fidgeted a bit more before Hakamata finally noticed him.

“Ah Yagi! I’m glad to see that you made it.”

“Oh… Of Course! It was awfully nice to help me find clothing that fit.”

“Not a problem at all. Making people look their best is what I do for a living after all.”

 Yagi relaxed, the tension draining out of him. It may not actually be so bad after all. In a way it was better than what he had expected, but also painful in a completely different way. The tall blonde never realized how much thought went into each outfit combination or that he would be expected to try on all of the different combinations. It got him thinking of his own character’s outfits. Eventually the “shorter” blonde was satisfied with what he had arranged for the skinny, tall blonde. Yagi could admit he did look strikingly less intimidating to be near when he was not drowning in his own clothing. It got him thinking, maybe Hakamata could help him design hero costumes for the new characters he was going to introduce. It may be asking for a bit much, but the man certainly knew what he was doing, and the costume he had for All Might may not be much to write home about either. Once they were done, Hakamata gave Yagi a 40% discount on all of the clothing he was buying. They still had about thirty minutes before Hakamata would have to find Katsuki to bring him home.

 

“Um… We still have some time left… Do you want to do something before you have to get Katsuki?” Yagi blurted out.

Hakamata snorted, “Spending more time Eijiro is probably a good thing. Seems like he’s just about the only one that can really reign him in these days.”

“Um?”

“There’s a pastry shop nearby, if I’m a little late it won’t hurt him.”

The pair made their way to a small coffee shop. Once the doors opened, the warm scent of freshly brewed coffee and baked pastries filled the air. The counters were brimming with delicious looking pastries. The menu was not too extensive given the size, but it was enough for what they needed. A young man was making coffee and seemed to get more nervous the closer the pair got to the counter. Yagi caught a glimpse at a name tag that read “Tamaki” before the kid had disappeared into the kitchen, where there appeared to be a three layered cake in the process of being decorated. Instead a large, fat man came out grinning from ear to ear. 

“Hello Toyomitsu,” the jean clad blonde said.

“Hakamata, hey, you came for your usual?”

“That would be delightful, what would you like Yagi?”

“W-wait… I really should pay for this since you just helped me get a new wardrobe and took so much off the price,” the lanky blonde said.

 He was still trying to figure out what he wanted to try. Toyomitsu looked at Yagi up and down. He did not seem very impressed by the way the blonde was taking care of himself. Yagi was much too thin for someone his size, and the fat man decided he knew what he was going to give to the new blonde. He thought a thick slice of lemon pound cake could do the trick, it certainly had enough calories to ensure that the man might actually gain some weight back from eating it.

 “I’m going to give you the lemon pound cake since it seems like you need something that’ll help put some meat on those bones,” Toyomitsu announced, before the thin blonde could really object.

 The fat man turned away from his costumers to get the usual for Hakamata and that promised slice of lemon pound cake. The jeanclad man was chuckling a bit into his hand; he was not entirely surprised by his friend’s reaction. Toyomitsu was always someone who wanted to ensure that people were getting enough food and he obviously thought that Yagi did not. He soon returned with a large slice of cake, a muffin and a cup of coffee.

 "Nuts, I forgot to ask if you wanted anything to drink,” the large man admitted sheepishly.

“I’m good thank you,” Yagi automatically responded as he was reaching for his wallet. He quickly gave the other man his credit card before Hakamata could object.

“I’m Toyomitsu Taishirō, by the way. I’m a friend of Best Jeanist over there… Hope I didn’t come off as too rude,” he said, taking the credit card and quickly ringing the pair up.

“No! No, not at all! I’m Yagi Toshinori. It looks amazing thank you, I wouldn’t have known what to pick it all looks pretty good.”

“No problem at all. Well I’ll stop bugging you guys. Enjoy the baked goods!”

The two nodded before turning to one of the small tables. It was a tight fit squeezing a 7’3 man onto the small wooden seat across from a 6’3 man. Their knees kept bumping as the two shifted trying to figure out where the best place their legs to give the other some room before deciding it was too much of a hassle. They both talked idly about fashion, colour palettes and what made for a good outfit. The conversation drifted felt normal and natural, but was brought to an abrupt stop when the bakery’s door slammed open.

 Katsuki was standing at the door holding Eijiro’s hand and glaring directly at the back of his father’s head. He definitely was not pleased that the pair were in the bakery already, and Eijiro just seemed uncomfortable that Katsuki had chosen to slam the door open and then rudely glare at his father. The red head looked at Yagi and shrugged, sighing in slight defeat. The other blonde just turned around slowly, he had an idea who was standing at the entrance based on Yagi’s expression and the fact that the door was slammed open.

  
“What they fuck are you doing here!?” Katsuki demanded.

“Enjoying a muffin with our neighbor. I also taught you not to slam doors,” Hakamata stated calmly. “Also now I won’t have to call Eijiro to bring you to me so be glad about that.”

Eijiro just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and checked his phone. It was 5:10, so it was actually surprising that Hakamata had not already called him to bring the explosive blonde back to the shop. The red head texted his dad saying that he thought the date went pretty well. He had already gotten permission from his father that he could go over to study with Katsuki as long as Joel received a text from Hakamata.

“Hey! Mr. Hakamata, I don’t mean to be rude but I was texting my dad and he said I could study with Katsuki as long as he got a text from you,” Eijiro announced, breaking the one sided glaring contest that Katsuki was having with his father.

“Of course, I’ll text him now.” 

While all of this was happening, Yagi managed to look at his phone and check the time. It was getting late and he worried that he would not be home when Izuku decided to come home. Although it did sound like he was going to be at his friends place for quite some time. Either way, Yagi was planning on playing it safe and Hakamata now had his hands full with his son and his neighbor’s son.

  
“It looks like you’re going to be busy now… Um… I guess I’ll be heading out?” Yagi’s voice rose at the last part of his statement.

“Oh, that was rude of me. I guess I’ll have to see you again some other time. It was delightful to discuss color palettes together. We should do it again sometime.”

 “R-right! Well, thank you again so much for all your help with the clothes. I’ll see you soon. Good bye Eijiro, Katsuki,” Yagi said before scrambling awkwardly away from the table.

His “graceful” exit was followed by a “what is his deal” from Katsuki with another scolding from both Eijiro and Hakamata. Yagi managed to awkwardly order a few muffins and another slice of pound cake to go. He had a few bags to bring in and organize once he got home… It took a good hour to get everything unpacked and de-tagged. It was about eight when he decided to sample one of the muffins that he had bought. The spice muffin was light and moist. He was very absorbed in his snack when Izuku burst through into the kitchen.

“Hey! How was shopping with Hakamata? Did the thing become a date in the end?” He asked excitedly.

 Yagi spit out most of the muffin that was in his mouth in surprise at the entrance and the question.

“Woah, don’t die on me. Mom’s gonna kill me if you die,” Izuku muttered as he got water for the old man.

“Izuku, my boy… I’m fine you just startled me…. Wait why do you think it was supposed to be a date?”

“Oh, I asked Momo and Jiuro and they said it might have been a way to make it a date…I said I doubted it.”

Yagi let out a, somewhat, hearty laugh, “No, my boy. I doubt it was a date.”

“Well if you do, you have mom and my full support!” The green haired boy declared. “Anyway, do you know when mom is calling?”

“Oh, yeah she said she won’t be calling tonight since she’s not going to get off her second flight until sometime around 2am our time.”

“Aww, well she’ll text us in the morning… Well, tell me how did you actually find clothes that fit?” Izuku asked, genuinely curious about that.

 

The rest of the night was spent with Izuku and Yagi recounting their respective afternoons.


	3. First Date: Tired Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi helps chaperone 41 students at an aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on everyone!? Sorry for the delayed post. Finals were something else... Once again, please post who you want to see on a date next! I'll count it up 12/25.  
> If not I'll chose between Hizashi and Nomasa since they both had one vote this time around.  
> Also check out http://keiid.tumblr.com referenced their OC Shinsou Hajime. He's pretty rad.

After a week of living with Izuku, Yagi thinks he has started to get the hang of being a parent. He was especially proud that he was able to help Izuku with his English homework. Unfortunately, the good times seemed to end when he gets a phone call one afternoon to talk to Izuku’s homeroom teacher after school and to pick Izuku up from the school nurse. Yagi was shocked, he had no idea what would have happened that would have caused Izuku to need to be picked up from the nurse, and Mr. Aizawa failed to actually reassure him that his best friends son was okay.

The tall man rushed to the school. He met with the old nurse, who remembered Yagi when he went there. She told him Izuku seemed to have sprained his wrist and suffered multiple bruises because he had tried to physically intervene during a fight that had started between a few other students. Izuku was looking anywhere but at his guardian’s disapproving frown as Yagi comprehended what had occurred. He was proud that Izuku recognized that someone had to intervene in the fight, but he was upset that the kid thought he was the best suited to help. The teen acted like he could be a super hero, coming in to save the day before his mind even recognized what he was doing. It was a trait that could get him killed if he was not careful or properly trained. The nurse told Yagi that he should also talk to Mr. Aizawa and shoved him out before he could object. Unfortunately, Yagi was not sure what kind of interaction he should expect from Mr. Aizawa. Over the phone, the man sounded exhausted and most likely did not want to see a parent. The teacher would probably assume he was only there to lecture him about not taking better care of his child.

He approached the room that the nurse had given him with some level of caution. The tall blonde was already anxious about the conversation since he would most likely offend the teacher and then be lectured by a teacher and later tonight his friend. But he could not help but admit he did fail to ensure Izuku’s safety. He slowly reached for the door, closing his eyes so he did not have to make eye contact with the teacher on the other side of the door. The door opened, and Yagi opened his eyes to see who he would be talking to.

 Sitting at the teacher’s desk was the dark haired man he remembered seeing at the café. He still looked a bit unkempt, beard untrimmed and dark black hair thrown into a messy half bun. Perched on the tip of his nose was a dark crimson-coloured reading glasses. The glasses actually made the dark haired teacher look quite. The blonde flushed in embarrassment, he should not be thinking that his pseudo-son’s teacher is attractive when he is just about to get lectured for not teaching him it was a bad idea to stick his nose into someone else’s fist fight. Yagi coughed, slightly to cover his own embarrassment and to get the teacher’s attention.

“Stop standing by the door. You can come in,” Aizawa told him, not looking up from his paper work.

Yagi shuffled into the classroom, closing the door behind him so no nosey student could disturb  their discussion. Finally looking up from his work, the exhausted teacher let his eyes roam over the taller man before settling to stare him directly in the eyes. A dark eyebrow did manage to quirk upwards; it appeared that he did not expect Yagi to be standing here. The dark stormy eyes stared deeply into Yagi’s brilliant blue eyes, making the tall scrawny man wish he could fidget. Eventually eye contact broke, much to Yagi’s relief.

“You’re Mr. Yagi… Inko’s photo of you doesn’t match,” Aizawa stated, tilting his head to the side similar to a cat.

Yagi sputtered, not sure how to react to what Aizawa said, or the fact that Inko had shared a picture of him with the teacher before she left. “Um…Inko gave you a photo of me?” He coughed, getting himself back to the more important topic. “You called me about young Izuku… The nurse suggested I talk to you about it as well.” Yagi managed to mutter out, hoping that he was not failing at making a first impression.

“Well, she was not wrong. I know you just recently started to look after Izuku, so it’s important that we get this straightened out,” Aizawa started, taking his glasses off to level a glare at the blonde. “Izuku is a good student, but he needs to focus on something that will stop him from getting into fights. I recognize he is just trying to protect the other students but he’ll get more than a sprained wrist next time. I trust you can devise a plan to help keep that problem child out of trouble?”

 Yagi just nodded his head, not sure if he could give the tired teacher a better response without discussing something further with Inko.

“Good… Now I’ve been here much longer than I want.”

“Uh… Are you going home now too?”

“Yeah. I live next door to Hizashi… Yamada.” 

Yagi blinked, apparently this man was also one of his neighbors. Small world. “Do you want to catch a ride back with us?”

Aizawa stares at Yagi.

“Ack! I mean! I drove here when you called… I thought it would be nicer than taking the trains since you know, we’re neighbors!” Yagi shouted, embarrassed.

“Ok. Let me get my things.” 

Aizawa packed his briefcase, filling it with some various papers. The movements were slow, ignoring the fact that there was a tall strange man waiting for him to finish. The blonde stood there awkwardly, he did not know if the teacher was planning on ignoring him as they returned to the neighborhood or if they were actually going to talk. It took the blonde a few minutes to realize that he was never introduced to Aizawa during the party that Yamada threw. What he was about to do may result in an awkward conversation, but he believed he could get to know and become friends with the teacher.

“So… we’re neighbors?” the blonde blurted out before slapping a hand across his mouth in embarrassment. He did not intend to try to start the conversation like that.

“Your point?” There seemed to be a small smirk forming on the teachers face due to the blonde’s embarrassment.

“W-well… Uh… You see… Um? I don’t remember getting introduced to you at Yamada’s party.”

“Right. I didn’t go…” Aizawa started, which just earned him a confused head tilt. “I was with my friend’s kid, Hitoshi Shinso. I’m kind of like his uncle… His dad is an ER surgeon.”

Yagi wondered if that meant Aizawa was dating the boy’s father. Most people would not help raise someone else son if they just saw them as a ‘good friend’. Although the teacher did not live with the other person, so it was most likely some kind of grey area of if they were dating or not. The pair started to walk towards the infirmary to pick up Izuku before Emi Fukukado ran over to shatter the silence. The theatre teacher was known for her comedy sketches, but was surprisingly versatile given nickname.

“Shoootttttaaa! Love! Guess what! I got an audition!”

“What?”

“Yep! So I won’t be able to help chaperone the field trip to the aquarium tomorrow.”  
“What?”

“I trust you’ll be able to find someone else to help out. Thanks for understanding! Bye love! I gotta tell Nemuri the good news!”

“Emi!”

The exchange happened so quickly that both men were standing there confused. A few moments later, the two processed enough to understand what had just happened. Aizawa was going to be alone to chaperone a large group of teenagers if he was unable to find another person to assist him on such a short notice. It was unlikely that Aizawa could convince Yamada to help him out since he would have had to plan not recording content for his youtube channel or work on his podcast.

“Shit… It’s too late to cancel the field trip…”

“Um…”

“What!?”

“I could help if you want.”

“What?”

“I mean… I’m not doing anything tomorrow so I can help… If you want.”  
“You probably don’t have any experience looking after kids…But I probably don’t have the opportunity to find someone more qualified… Fine I’ll send you the rest of the information tonight over that thing you friended me on,” Aizawa said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Picking up Izuku from the nurse with Aizawa surprisingly less awkward than what either man had anticipated. Izuku apologized to his guardian and teacher for trying to intervene in a fight where he was outmatched and promised to try and do better. Both men were happy that Izuku was recognizing when he needed help. The car ride back to the neighborhood was filled with the green haired boy’s chattering. It was clear that he was trying to ignore asking about the odd looks the blonde would occasional throw at his teacher as they were driving. Thankfully, the ride back home was short and they dropped Aizawa off at his house.

“Thanks, I’ll text you tonight about tomorrow,” Aizawa said, before closing the car door and entering his house.

“Tell me everything! But actually don’t since I don’t need to know if you are planning on hitting on my teacher.”

Yagi coughed, “Izuku, my boy, it is not like that! I’m gonna help chaperone tomorrow for the aquarium trip tomorrow?”

“That’s even better! Awesome!”

The rest of the evening was eventful. Izuku spent the entire dinner recounting stories he and his friends created over the last year. Yagi was excited to have the opportunity to meet his “son’s” friends. Once dinner was over, Izuku scampered off to get his homework done while Yagi finished cleaning the dishes. The blonde’s phone buzzed before his silly text tune blared. _A text is here! A text is here!_ A fan created a few different sound bites based on what they thought All Might’s phone ringtones would be. Yagi was instantly enamored that fans loved his characters enough to create their own content that he added that little fan idea into his character. What was more surprising was the fact that they had found a voice actor that was similar to what All Might’s animated counter part sounded like. The blonde quickly checked his phone to see a message that Aizawa had friended him on the “Dadbook” and sent quite a long list of instructions for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, Aizawa’s instructions did nothing to prepare him dealing with 41 pubescent students. It turned out there was a rivalry between the two biology classes. It did not help that Katsuki would antagonize everyone in the two classes, excluding Eijiro and Denki. Within five minutes of boarding the bus, a fight broke out between Monoma and Katsuki, which resulted in Tetsutetsu and Eijiro assisting and finally Iida trying reason with the crowd. Aizawa snapped and dragged the four students to the side and put them front of him. The tired teacher spent the rest of the trip to the aquarium staring the four students down, he felt like he should have expected better, but it was also Katsuki and no one had seemed to be able to completely curb that child’s aggression.

The trip only seemed to get worse once the kids started to break up into small groups to explore the aquarium. It left the two adults to run after students to prevent them from getting into trouble. Kamanari, Ashido, and Sero were all gathered around an electric eel tank. The blonde thought nothing of it at first until Kamanari started to stick his hand into the tank. Yagi jumped into action and quickly grabbed the student’s arm before he got the chance to actually touch the eel. The students and the adult now were staring awkwardly at each other.

“Please don’t do that. You’ll hurt the eel and it packs enough of a punch to stop your heart,” Yagi told them.

He thought his warning worked since the kids looked embarrassed and went to stop another fight happening between a few class 1-A and class 1-B from trying to throw each other into the sea lion tank. If only it was simple enough, the next time Yagi did another round, Kamanari was attempting to touch the eel with Ashido’s encouragement. For a brief moment, the blonde wondered if this was the reason why Izuku’s teacher always seemed so exhausted. It seemed that these students only flirted with mischief. He once again rushed to retrieve Kamanari’s hand before he was electrocuted.

“My boy, what would it take for you to stop trying to touch the electric eel?” Yagi asked, almost pleaded.

“Well, I was trying to prove to Ashido you won’t die of a heart attack if you’re electrocuted…”

“Do you really need to do this?”

“Well yeah! I need to prove that I was right!”

Yagi sighed, he knew what he was about to do was morally questionable but he could not deal with this again. “What if I give you both some money? Would you both behave for the rest of the day?”

“Denki take it!” Ashido calls from behind the tall blonde.

“Deal.”

Yagi scrambled to pull out his wallet and slapped ¥1000 into each of their hands before leaving them to their triumph. The blonde reconvenes with Aizawa by the time the field trip is almost over. The teacher looks stressed but is satisfied with his solution. He has the most problematic children paired up with one of the more responsible students. They were no longer protesting, which surprised the lanky man since he would have assumed they would have continued to fight. Whatever Aizawa did, it was effective at cowed into submission. It gave the two adults a chance to breathe for the last hour of the trip.

The two walked towards the shark tank to enjoy a few moments of peace before they would be stuck on a bus with the students. It was peaceful, the shark tank containing a variety of fascinating species that swam lazily. The shark tunnel allowed for the teachers to get a better look at the large fish. Yagi took a deep breath to draw upon courage to tell the tired teacher that he had bribed the students to keep them from touching the electric eel. It was definitely something the teacher should know, but it was embarrassing that the only way he got the students to listen was via bribery.

 “Aizawa?”

He was rewarded with a grunt.  
“I have something to tell you…Um… You see.. There was a situation earlier… Um.”

“Spit it out Mr. Yagi,” Aizawa growled, he did not have the patience to deal with a stuttering mess.

“I bribed two of your students to keep them from touching the electric eel. One was wearing a large amount of pink and the other had blonde hair with a dark streak,” Yagi blurted out quickly before he had the chance to think about what he wanted to say.

Instead of a reaction he expected, the exhausted man snorted before breaking into a fit of giggles. The blonde looked startled, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. He was unable to find words to ask what the other was laughing about. Admittedly, Aizawa looked much younger when he was laughing instead of scowling and it would be a shame to interrupt the moment because Yagi did not know what was considered funny. The small giggle fit was ended much too soon.

“I can’t believe those two idiots were clever enough to get you to actually give them money,” Aizawa muttered.  
“That’s a good thing?” Yagi asked, voice cracking slightly due to how out the conversation he felt.

“It means they may have a chance if… When I have to send them to the principal to tutor them.”

Yagi was not sure what he missed but he was glad he was able to get a laugh and a smile from the teacher. The return from the fieldtrip was just as exhausting. There was even more bickering happening but at least it did not involve Katsuki trying to punch anyone. Actually it was Eijiro and Tetsutetsu arm wrestling that was causing the chaos this time. It was significantly less dramatic reason for the students to get this rowdy over, but the adults were grateful it was something so mundane instead of another fistfight.

Once they reached the school, the students poured out of the bus to collect their things to either head to their after school activities or go home. It was another brief moment of peace for the two adults who collapsed once they approached the teacher lounge. Yagi was sitting on a chair while Aizawa sprawled out on a couch near by. Both were savoring the moment before Izuku and Shinso barged into the room.

“Katsuki just punched Todoroki!” Izuku announced before running out of the room to get the school nurse.

Shinso stared at the two adults. They were sitting particularly close for what the purple haired student had seen the tired teacher let other humans get. He glared at the blonde once more before leaving to follow his green haired friend. Yagi shivered, the purple haired student had a glare that was similar to Aizawa’s and to have it leveled at him was not something he would want to happen again. A huff came from the bundle on the couch that brought the blonde’s attention to the other teacher.

 “I have to go take care of that. Thankfully Izuku got me instead of jumping in. Go home get some rest you looked exhausted,” The dark haired man instructed the slumped over blonde.

“R-right… I’m glad I could have helped out today… I can see why you’re so tired all the time. These students are quite a handful,” Yagi chuckled.

“No kidding.”

“I’ll see you around the neighborhood?”

“Yeah, if we do something again it should be quieter if there are no students involved.”

“Oh.. Yeah! Whatever you’d like… I’ll just be leaving with Izuku now… I’ll see you soon then Aizawa.”

Aizawa nodded before leaving the blonde sitting there surprised that Aizawa would offer to meet with him again. It was a nice thought that the teacher was willing to meet with him again warmed his chest slightly. The exhausted man seemed like he would rather be doing anything other than social interaction so Yagi must have made a good enough impression on him for him to even consider meeting with him again. But right now, Yagi was more concerned about getting Izuku home and passing out. It had been a long and eventful day.


	4. First Date: Loud Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi is involved in a charity live stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update... Anyway you know, drop a comment who you want to see next. I know Enji, Snipe & Naomasa were shown some interest. I'll count up on the 1/2! I hope everyone has a great new year! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this. This is a bunch of fun to write. I'll see you all, NEXT YEAR~

The day started off normally, Izuku was finishing breakfast and was planning on hanging with a few of his friends at the mall. Yagi learned he was hanging out with Tsuyu, Tenya, and Ochaco at the mall. Yagi smiled, remembering what it was like to be young and to have so much energy. It was peaceful and it seemed like today was going to be relaxing. Izuku was with a bunch of actually responsible people from his class and he would not have to worry about them, hopefully. Once breakfast was over the green haired teen hugged his guardian goodbye and fled out the door, texting his friends about what they were going to do today.

The blonde was now left alone. Stretching his long limbs, Yagi yawned. He also saw no reason to get out of his pajamas since he had nothing really planned besides working a bit on character designs for a kid that All Might would be mentoring. It was tempting, but the tall man thought about designing the kid based on Izuku. Yagi slowly pitter-pattered around the kitchen to make himself another cup of tea, when the slow morning was broken. A loud banging could be heard from the kitchen. Reluctantly he walked over to see who was being so insistent at this time of day. Standing behind the door was Yamada, his hair styled up like he does for his youtube videos looking horribly distressed. 

“OH MY GOD YAGI! I NEED HELP! I’M DOING A LIVE STREAM CHARITY IN…” The blonde takes a second to breathe and check his phone before screaming again. “30 MINUTES AND I GOT NEWS THAT ONE OF THE PEOPLE I INVITED TO COLLAB ISN’T GOING TO BE HERE AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Yagi blinked. There was a lot more screaming than what he expected to happen at 10:30 in the morning, and a lot more panicking.   He also had no idea what the younger blonde was talking about. Live stream charity event? Collabs? Well at least he understood the charity aspect. The taller blonde put his hands up to gesture to the shorter man to pause so he could get a few questions in to see if he would even be able to help him out.

“Yamada, my man. I don’t understand what you are saying… And please stop shouting, I’m right in front of you…”

“Right! Sorry… Just I promised my viewers that I would get Todoroki to do a collab with me. Well he said yeah since charity is good for his reputation, normally I wouldn’t ask him specifically, but some of the things I had planned involved needing to know how to draw… Well vaguely know what drawing is… He just backed out and now I promised something really cool and I don’t want to disappoint the viewers. I mean you draw, since you draw All Might, and its charity…”

“Uh?”

“Please please please please pleeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeee come help me with the live stream!” Yamada begged. “It’s for charity.”

“Uh, I have no idea what I’m being asked to do but if it is for charity… I could give it my best shot?”

“OH MY GHURDS! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU JUST SAVED MY SKIN! COME OVER IN LIKE… OH SHIT 15. OK I’LL SEE YOU THEN!” Yamada screamed, before running back towards his house.

Yagi blinked, it seemed this week was volunteering for things he had no idea about. It turned out his lazy Saturday was no longer looking so lazy. The blonde texted his “son” that he was going to be out fairly late since he was helping Yamada with a youtube thing. Trotting back to his room, Yagi chose the new jeans and a nice t-shirt. The loud blonde did not specify what he was even supposed to be wearing to this and he guessed it would be safer to air on the side of not looking like a complete slob just in case he had to appear on camera or something. He attempted to tame his hair into a ponytail and brushed his teeth. By the time he was done getting dressed and washed up, he had less than two minutes to get to Yamada’s house.

He rings the doorbell and is let in by Kayama. Aizawa is over by Yamada helping him ensure that the connections to the various things are working correctly. Kayama smirks and looks Yagi up and down in a predatory manner. Apparently Hakamata’s knew exactly what would work to accentuate the incredibly tall and skinny man in all the best ways possible. In the jeans the blonde actually looked like he had butt. Yagi’s face heated up when he realized that Kayama was checking him out, rather blatantly, and he moved to shuffle into the house.

“Hey bird boy, Yagi’s here and looking quite fetching,” Kayama called to her friends. “What should I do with him other than tell him to sit around looking pretty when finish setting this up?”

“REALLY!? COOL! WE’LL BE OVER IN A SEC!”

The blush that had started to diminish came back full force at Kayama’s statement. He felt a bit self-conscious, but at least she thought he looked good instead of ghoul like. As the blonde attempted to distract himself, the other two adults came over to greet him. Now it was not just Kayama looking him up and down, it was also Yamada and Aizawa. Yagi did not know whether to feel flattered or even more embarrassed. At least he seemed to make the right call when it came to how he was dressed since everyone else, excluding Aizawa, was wearing jeans and t-shirts. Actually, Aizawa looked like he just rolled out of bed and was still in his pajamas. Did that man own only black or dark coloured clothing?

“Hey Yagi! I’m super happy you came. It means a lot. So this is a quick run down of what we are planning… Don’t worry! It’s going to be fun,” Yamada tried to reassure the tallest member.

“What should I tell Izuku? I told him I may be late but I don’t want him to go back to an empty house,” Yagi said, embarrassed that he did not have plan in case he was late.

“No problem at all! Text him that he can come over to my house. Jiuro and Yaoyorozu are here,” the loud man instructed the blonde as he texted Izuku.

“Anyway, I have Mario Cart, FNAF and Over Watch. At some point we’re doing draw Pokémon from memory and or ‘draw your tweets’ depending on how badly we are doing. Right, and the internet game will you push the button. Not in that order. Oh! And my little princess is helping out behind scenes to ensure nothing craps out and to make fun of her old man. Normally Iida, no not Aizawa’s student the older brother, helps out with these events but he’s got a project due.”

Yagi just stood there blank faced. He had no idea what Over Watch or FNAF was, but it was listed with Mario Cart so he assumed it was a game of some kind. The draw Pokémon from memory seemed daunting since he barely remembered the first generation and had not played Pokémon since the third generation. The blonde knew there were still more generations he just did not know how many there were now. He swallowed the lump that seemed to form in his throat and nodded to indicate his vague understanding of what was happening. 

“Great! Let’s get rolling!” Yamada cheered, before getting smacked by Aizawa and laughs from Kayama.

The group moved towards what was labeled “Recording Studio”. It was furnished with cameras, a few computer monitors and two processers, a mini fridge, a TV, a normal table, a couch and two beanbags. It was rather impressive how much stuff was crammed into the room. Jiuro stood in the background with a headset on and waved to the different adults. Yaoyorozu smiled at her mom and her mom’s friends and gave them a huge wave. Growing up with these individuals as your parental figures meant they pretty much accepted any sort of insanity that could be thrown at them. Yamada pushed the three adults in front of the camera and Jiuro gestured that she was ready to start the live stream. The blonde winked at his daughter before the starting off on his intro.

 

“EVERYBODY SCREAM YEAH! WHO’S READY FOR THE LIVE STREAM!”

“I’m not,” Aizawa deadpanned.

“You wound me Shota… Anyway! Today we have an even more special guest than Shota!”

“You say I’m the mean one,” the dark hair man cut in.

“Yagi Toshinori the creator and artist for the All Might comics,” Yamada announced pointing to the man who was awkwardly sitting on the couch looking like a startled deer.

“Stop it, you’ll scare him,” Kayama teased smacking Yamada hard on the back.

“RIGHT! Although I bet you’d all enjoy watching us be idiots…. We got more idiotic things to do!” The shorter blonde screamed.

Jiuro was snickering at her father’s antics while her girlfriend outright giggled. The shorter girl made eye contact with the neighbor and gave him a thumb up for doing well so far. It could be a bit much watching her father run around screaming, but that was his job, to run around and scream like an idiot. She had no idea how her dad managed to process the intelligence to get a degree in engineering and biophysics when he would do so many stupid things. The one time where he decided to eat three tablespoons of extreme hot sauce every time he died playing a horror game resulted in him vomiting later that night. It was a mess. Both literally and figuratively. Unfortunately for Yamada, it was primarily literally.

The first thing the group does is Mario Carts. To say the game was intense was an understatement. Aizawa apparently rages at these types of games, Yamada was narrating everything that was happening and Kayama was taking people down left and right. Who ever said rainbow road destroys friendships would be surprised that those three remained friends after a few rounds. Yagi pulled off a few surprise wins before Yamada decided that everyone needed a break from Mario Cart. It was probably for the best since Kayama looked like she was about to throw one of the controllers at Aizawa’s head.

The next game the group did was the will you push the button. Yamada kept proposing weirder and weirder buts as the game continued. The amount of attempted logic that each adult used to justify why they would choose it with the consequence was astounding. Some of the logic was not even very sound logic. One of the better questions was “You get a couple thousand subscribers, but you must punch a kid in the face.” Yamada took that one, stating he had already bombed Detroit for the world’s best cake imaginable, he might as well just go full on super villain at this point. Aizawa smacked Yamada, since everyone knew most of his viewers were teens. The blonde squealed slightly, pouting about how mean his friend could be.

“You’re a villain, what did you expect cookies?” Aizawa asked.

“Well yeah… I’m evil I get whatever I want!” He said before he tackled Aizawa, and the two wrestled with Yagi and Kayama commentating.

The two men eventually conceded. They were both surprisingly in shape, given that one played video games for a living and the other who seemed to not even have the time of day to sleep. Kayama smacked Yagi’s back in a playful manner, suggesting that the tallest blonde should get thrown into the mix for more viewers. The fact that the tall blonde started to blush like a school girl derailed everything since Yamada decide now would be a great time to play gay chicken, and easily convinced Kayama to help him torture the other blonde and the tired man. After the two victims were a satisfying shade of red and probably dying of embarrassment, the red-eyed man changed topics.

“You guys ready for drawing pokemon from memory? Nemuri, you read the twitter feed and tell us what they want us to draw ok? My little rock star and her friend will show the actual pokemon while we are trying to draw them.”

“Dad!”

“Awww come on! That was a good one.”

“No.. No it wasn’t.”

“You think I’m cool right?”

“No, you really aren’t… About 80% of the time you’re kind of a mess.”

“She’s right,” Kayama chimed in as she started to pull up the twitter feed. “Ok, this should be interesting. Draw a bidoof.” 

The dark haired woman was now behind scenes giggling with Jiuro and Yaoyorozu about the thing that she told the three men to draw.

“The fuck is a bidoof?” Yamada screamed to his daughter and friend.

“Its normal type,” Jiuro yelled back.

“So helpful…” Aizawa deadpanned as he started to draw.

“Well doof… So he’s probably dumb right?” Yagi asked.

The three created a monster. There was no other description for what each man had thought a bidoof could be. It was not some cute plump mouse that evolved into a beaver thing and a great HM slave. Yamada had drawn something that appeared to be a spikey log with two legs and two googly eyes looking in two different directions. Aizawa’s got even worse. He drew a cell shaped blob with a tail and an angry face. The thing had a poster propped up next to it and a dunce cap on its head. The sign read “Kill me”. Yagi’s was most likely the farthest away from being a Pokémon. He drew a human like thing, that looked to be pure misery. It’s was contorted into a pout frown combo and it was holding a book upside down. The creature was balding, and actually looked kind of like a fat middle-aged man who did not have any common sense. It could be argued he was thinking it looked something like a snorlax given the size and what he chose for colours, but it did not explain why he looked just like a fat, uncomfortable, idiotic stubby limbed human with snorlax ears. Yamada and Kayma were in tears at the creation.

“What is that!?” Yamada screeched.

“I… I don’t know!” Yagi whimpered clearly confused about what he had created. “I… I only kind a remember some of the Pokémon from Kanto… And that watery place… Hoenn?”

“Maybe we should have started off with something simpler?” Yaoyorozu asked as she tried his best to stifle his own laughter.

“No, lets keep going this is gold!” Kayama yelled, turning her attention back to twitter.

The three drew Pignite, Gothitelle, Duosion, Eelektrik, Malamar, Barbaracle, Sliggoo, Drapa, all of the Tapus and Salazzle. The results were just as painful. None of the men drew any of the Pokémon that resembled the actual appearance. The Salazzle hint was the reverse harem Pokémon. They were not given the typing so the three men had to figure out what kind of Pokémon design would result in it getting a reverse harem. Eventually they ended that and played FNAF.

Finally the live stream was beginning to draw to an end. They were streaming for the last six hours. The live stream started at 11 in the morning and was running with virtually no break for any of the adults. Izuku had finished up his trip to the mall sometime around 3 and was watching from behind the scenes. Yamada said thanks to the many viewers for helping him raise a quarter million for Doctors Without Borders. He was proud that they had surpassed the milestone he had set and that he would do a mile stone video in a few days to note the goals.

“EVERYONE OF YOU BEAUTIFUL VIEWERS, HIT THAT LIKE BUTTON, SUBSCRIBE BUTTON AS HARD AS YOU CAN AND SCREAM YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I’LL SEE YOU ALL, NEXT TIME! BYEEEEEEE~” Yamada screamed his outro, with everyone covering their ears.

The video feed shut off and the adults who were standing collapsed and the ones who were already sitting rolled onto the floor. It was hard to keep their energy up at such a high level for such a long period of time, but it was worth it. Izuku, Yaoyorozu and Jiuro ordered take out for everyone. The greasy food tasted wonderful to the exhausted adults. Everyone chattering quietly, excluding Yamada, who would still be considered shouting to anyone who did not know the blonde. He was thanking everyone for helping him and giving everyone huge hugs. Bye nine, everyone was saying goodnight and were retiring to their respective homes and beds. It was ten when Yagi had finished his nightly routine and crawled into bed. He had noticed he had gotten a few text messages. He quickly checked his phone.

 _Hey! Thank you again for doing this for me even though it was last minute. It means a lot, especially since you’re just getting to know me. Plus it was kind of on the spot. Maybe we can get to know each other during something less complicated. See you around the neighborhood! Thank you again!_

The message Yamada left was sweet. The blonde thought it may be good to get to know Yamada during a less chaotic event, but it from what he had seen, the man was not too dissimilar from his persona. He was just as loud, concerned about helping out the greater society, and have a good time with friends. He texted the other man back. 

_Thank you for having me on your show Yamada. Perhaps next time we’ll do something a bit less intense? I don’t know if I’d be able to keep up with you other wise._

It was an exhausting day, but he was glad he could help out. Soon his phone started to buzz nonstop. Izuku had found gifs and fan art people had made of Aizawa, Yamada, Kayama and Yagi and had spammed the blonde’s phone with the images. Yagi had never thought that anyone would have made fan art of himself, and was surprised that people even wanted to make fan art of him. He was not as lively as Yamada, enchanting as Kayama or mysterious as Aizawa. In all honesty, he did not think he left that big of an impression on the viewers as the other adults and was extremely flattered if not confused to why the viewers focused on him. His phone beeped again before he had a chance to contemplate it.

_Haha Inko said you were close to our ages… so you can’t be that old! It’s fine, it’ll be fine! Yeah, sorry about that. Next time! Promise. Oh you must be tired, well I’m up usually pretty late into the night editing videos if you ever want to text. Night!_

_Good night Yamada!_

With the final message, he closed his phone down for the evening, deciding it would be too much work to try and comprehend what Yamada’s fans were thinking.


	5. First Date: Rival Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi begins work on an animation project with his "rival".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is ok. It's definitely on the shorter side... I personally have no idea how to write Enji, so he may be a bit more OOC than some of the other individuals.  
> Well once again, please leave a comment down below with who you all want to see next and I'll add everything up by 1/12 and start working on the next chapter.  
> If not I'm Snipe and Naomasa since people wanted to see them. See you all soon!

That Sunday night, Yagi had received an email from his publishing agency that they wanted him to come in tomorrow. They had a project that they wanted him to work with Todoroki, besides the normal comics they would expect to begin to be created. Yagi decided to check out what the project was before deciding to decline or accept it. He was still on hiatus for writing more All Might panels, so he could take the time to work on this other project while he designed the new characters he planned on introducing. So far the blonde had decided that he would call All Might’s successor Deku once he becomes a hero. He would not admit that he based a large amount of the character and his mother based on his friend and her kid. Art mimics life, so the gaunt man would argue that it was to be expected since Izuku was the only kid that he knew well enough to feel confident portraying without falling into normal child character tropes. Hopefully the next day would be simple.

At six, Yagi’s alarm went off. He groaned, rolling out of bed to start to prepare breakfast and a lunch box for himself, Todoroki and Izuku. He hummed as he was frying eggs, the rice cooker clicking indicating it was done. The green haired teen stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He immediately perked up once Yagi placed his kid’s food in front of him. Both ate breakfast in a comfortable silence before Yagi decided to tell Izuku he would be going out today.

“Izuku, my boy, I’m going see my publisher about a project today. I should be home by dinner. I’ll text you if something comes up, and don’t forget to text me if something happens. I don’t want another phone call from Mr. Aizawa about you getting into a fight again this week.”

Izuku flushed red, “I’m so sorry about that! I promise it won’t happen again. I don’t doubt my mom would kill both of us if something happened again.”

“I have no doubt, but I don’t want to be slaughtered by your mother any more than you,” Yagi chuckled.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Yagi dropped Izuku off at school before going to the city to where the agency was located. The building was surpisingly drab. It had a few cardboard cut outs of characters that show the world which artists and cartoons are being created there. The hero All Might was standing next to the second popular hero character, a vigilante named Knuckleduster. The two characters demonstrated a striking contrast. All Might wore a broad smile on his square face compared to the snarl that was on the vigilante’s face.

The blonde made his way up to his specific office. It was a small, but it was more than enough for what this artist needed. He dropped off his bag and made it towards the larger manager’s office. The manager would explain what the project was going to be about and hopefully Todoroki would not do something rash so they could get the project completed. The office was large, and filled with cover art for all of the different comics that the agency had created. Sitting at the large desk was a short, old man with the aggressive red head standing next to him.

“Yagi,” Gran Torino said, smiling happily at the blonde.

“Yagi…” The redhead grumbled, but at least Todoroki acknowledged him for once.

“Hi Gran Torino, Todoroki…” Yagi greets, albeit slightly awkwardly.

“Let’s get started. You both are going to be assigned an animation project. About a 45 minute long involving your two characters.”

“No,” Todoroki begins before Gran Torino whacked him in the head.

“Not an answer, we want to see if viewers want to see crossovers and you are our most popular creators. So get to it, I’m not getting any younger,” the short old man said before managing to shove both large men out the office of his door.

“Uh…..I brought bento for lunch?” Yagi tried to transition.

To say this project was difficult would be an understatement. Both artists could not agree on what kind of plot the short should take. Eventually they decided to place the story in an alternate reality where both heroes existed together, and there was no such thing as a professional hero. The storyboards outlined a villain gaining control over the government and creating rules that required registration for heroes to work. The registered heroes had become a task force for the government, sometimes even working with villains who have declared that they had “reformed”. Together All Might would have to rely on Knuckleduster’s style in order to succeeded. The story’s outline was completed and it would take the rest of the afternoon to do a really rough storyboard to show to Gran Torino. The clock struck noon, and Todoroki’s stomach growled.

“I guess it’s lunch time now. Let me go get the bentos,” Yagi said as he was standing up.

He quickly grabbed the bentos and brought them back to where they were working. The bento was fairly simple. He had fresh rice, little sausages, rolled egg and a few small cherry tomatoes. Yagi knew it was not the fanciest thing he could have ever created, but he hoped that quality home cooking would make up for the simplicity. The blonde wanted to improve his relationship with the redhead, but he never could understand where the rivalry had originated. Plus, they were neighbors now so it would be even more important to have a better relationship.

“Thanks.” Todoroki muttered taking the bento.

“O-of course.”

They sat there eating their lunches. The silence felt uncomfortable to Yagi, who did not know what to do in this type of situation. He had tried to start the conversation about work, but that did not get him anywhere. Eventually he tried to bring up his son, Shoto. That worked, but not in the way that Yagi had expected. The other artist was extremely critical of his son, but acknowledge that the boy had a lot of potential to do well in whatever he was interested in. Apparently, that competitive streak was a more than a mile wide.

“I heard you chaperoned Shoto during the aquarium field trip...” Todoroki began, startling Yagi into a coughing fit as he inhaled rice into his lungs.

“Um… Yeah… Uh… Aizawa needed some help and I was free?”

“Hrm…At least the school found a person who could have helped. I’m not sending my kid to that school for his education for that to have happened, at least it was sorted out first.”

“Right…” The conversation lulled into an awkward silence once more.

“So…I did a live stream with Yamada. He said you were the guest star but couldn’t make it… Is everything ok?”

Todoroki sighed, of course Yamada would still start announcing to everyone in the neighborhood he could not keep his trap completely shut. “Yeah, I had to back out… My ex-wife was having some problems.”

“Oh…” The blonde paused, unsure what to say next. “You know, if you ever need help you can ask me? I’m still in recovery so I’m not working full time again just yet.”

The redhead blinked, “T-thanks?”

A bit of pink had started to make it across both men’s face after that conversation. They finished their lunch in a peaceful silence. The peace continued as they finished up the sketches to show Gran Torino. Both artists decided to alter the character designs a bit and personality to make it work in this new crossover universe. All Might became more skeptical of how the government. Knuckleduster remained mostly the same, except he had a few more tools at his disposal besides just his fists. The heroes would be similar to their original variations but it would let both creators explore what they would be like in this new universe together. Gran Torino liked the idea but he tweaked a few concepts, but told them to start working on their formal designs and storyboards for the animation. Both men agreed.

It was about six in the evening when Yagi finally got home from work. The teen was already home and was working in his room when Yagi walked in through the door. The blonde had a bunch of ideas that he wanted to work on, but first it was more important to get his “son” fed. He announced his presences before heading straight to the kitchen to begin to prepare some fish and rice for dinner. The food was cooking when Izuku came into the kitchen.

“Hey Izuku, my boy, how was school today?”

“It was pretty awesome. Ms. Kayama’s psych exam was interesting… I’m not sure how to describe it really,” Izuku paused to try to explain what he had just taken. It felt like nothing would describe what he had just experienced; it was probably safer to talk about something less incredibly awkward. “How was your day?”

“Oh! It was good… Actually I hope this project results in Todoroki and I having a better relationship…”

“I bet you can!” Izuku states, slamming his hands on the table in exclamation.

“T-thanks, my boy,” Yagi chuckled, before the conversation drifted towards talking about Izuku’s friends and his classes.


	6. First Date: Detective Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi helps make some cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Once again leave a vote with who you want to see Yagi date next. We can start the second dates for some characters or have Snipe/Midnight first chapters. I'll check on who you guys want him to date on the 1/19 and start writing sometime afterwards.

The next week passed peacefully. Yagi was working with Enji and their animation project was coming along relatively smoothly. They still conflicted on artistic differences but the red head was at least tolerating the younger artist more than before. Izuku had only gotten in trouble once more, but Aizawa had explained he agreed with why Izuku had punched Mineta. The short purple haired student was trying to take pictures of various girls’ panties during class. Izuku had managed to catch him in the act and apparently reacted more out of instinct, but that student needed to learn his lesson one way or another. Izuku was given weekend detention while Mineta was suspended for a week.

Today was Sunday. It was early morning and Yagi was going on his weekend run. He stopped when he saw Aizawa, extremely disheveled heading towards the trains. The dark haired teacher nodded his acknowledgement before grumbling something about the “problem child”. By the time he reached made his way back home, Izuku was leaving to school and Eri seemed to have set up a small lemonade stand. She was sitting there with a shy smile. Naomasa kept a watchful eye on his daughter as they waited for people to come buy some lemonade. The blonde could not resist the large eyes looking at him and silently begging him to get some lemonade. Yagi approached the little stand and crouched down so he could be eye level to Eri. He had a bright grin stretching on his face.

“Hi,” He said.

Eri looked back at her father, her eyes wide as saucer dishes. Naomasa smiled and approached his daughter and gestured it was okay. He was here. Yagi’s smile wilted a little over her reaction. He attempted to crumble his large skeletal frame more on itself to look less intimidating, but he was unsure if he actually succeeded.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I made you nervous. I’m Yagi,” He said softly.

She blinked and nodded.

“I’m a friend of your father’s. And I would like to buy some lemonade.”

The girl perked up before nodding her head vigorously. She poured him a cup full of the sugary drink and handed it to the blonde. She kept her hand out to indicate that Yagi should put the money into her hand. Yagi smiled and put the drink on the ground so he could get his wallet. He put more than what he expected the lemonade to cost into her hand. He took a big sip of the drink and smiled. She beamed back at him. Yagi than started to move to stand back up, causing the girl to flinch away.

“Sorry, she’s still pretty uncomfortable with most adults,” Naomasa explained the reason for his daughter to flinch. “It’s a long story I’ll tell you later. Anyway, how have you been?”

“Haha, really I don’t mind at all,” Yagi laughed nervously, his free hand combing through the mess he called hair. “After all, I’ll bet I look quite intimidating regardless of being an adult or not to her…. But I’ve been getting better. It’s been a difficult last two years. But, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good. I became a father of this lovely little lady and I’ve been busy with work as well,” Naomasa started. “We have to catch up… Actually we’re baking some sweets tomorrow to sell with the lemonade. Are you free?”

Yagi nods.

“Great, come over tomorrow morning! Have a good day,” Naomasa says as Yagi waves goodbye.

Once back in his house Yagi moves to throw the empty cup away before slumping face first onto the floor. He managed to unsettle Naomasa’s daughter, how was he expected to come over and help her bake things tomorrow? He does not know how much time has passed while he was staring down at floor. It was apparently long enough for Izuku to return home and step on his tall guardian. The green haired teen tripped and dumped the remaining amount of lemonade on the blonde.

“Yagi…Why are you on the floor?”

“I couldn’t have been on the floor long enough for you to get home… What time is it?”

“It’s 10. I was at school for two hours…. Mr. Aizawa said he was done and we both left. Now can you tell me why you are on the floor?”

“Oh,” Yagi says. “Naomasa invited me to help make baked goods with Eri and him tomorrow… But I think I scared her and I don’t want to scare her again.”

“Ah,” Izuku started as he got off his guardian. “Yeah, but once she gets to know you she’s really sweet. Oh wait, you said they’re making baked goods? Ask if you can save one for me if I have to spend the entire time at detention.”

Yagi got up after Izuku and just nodded to his “son”. The blonde needed a shower before getting to work. He was covered in lemonade and his shirt was sticking to his back. He guessed it was a good day to do laundry and finish other chores around the house that needed work. The work went by quickly with the help from Izuku and Yagi was able to spend the rest of the day working on his All Might comic. He decided to design All Might’s apprentice after Izuku and some of the rivalry based on what he knew of Katsuki. 

The next day came, and Izuku went back to school for detention and the blonde made his way over to his best friends house. He rung the doorbell and waited. He heard the sound of small feet running to the door to peak out the window to see who it was. The small face peeked through the curtain before disappearing and the sound of small feet dashing away could be heard. He heard a soft voice say something but was unable to determine what was being said. The door opened.

“Yagi! I’m glad you’re here, come in,” Naomasa said, stepping aside while holding his daughter in his hands. “Eri, you remember Mr. Yagi from yesterday.”

Eri nodded her head but nuzzled closer to into her father’s neck as she peaked at the new comers face.

“Hey Eri. I’m here to help bake. What do you want to make today?”

She looked at the strange skinny man and back at her father before answering quietly. “Cupcakes.”

“Great, I can’t wait to see how you will decorate them,” Yagi said, undeterred that the young girl seemed suspicious of him.

The trio made their way into the kitchen and set to work baking. The blonde even got the white hair girl comfortable enough that she threw flour at him. He was covered in coco powder and flour and Eri was smiling from ear to ear. She still did not say much to him, but at least it was a step forward from the less than lukewarm welcome this morning. Naomasa also seemed to be enjoying watching his best friend and his adopted daughter begin to get along. The detective knew she would like him once she became comfortable around him, but he was glad that seemed to happen faster than it did for other adults she had encountered. If only he could convince Todoroki to tone it back so his daughter did not run the opposite direction as soon as she saw him. The cupcakes were put into the oven and the dark haired man told his daughter she could go play until it was time to decorate the cupcakes.

“Would you like something to drink? We have about an hour for them to bake and another for them to rest,” Naomasa asked.

“A cup of tea would be great,” Yagi responded before the conversation lulled into a comfortable silence.

“So…When did you get a daughter? She’s definitely much older than what I would have expected,” Yagi brought up slowly, actually curious how his work oriented friend had a kid when he wanted to work for the intelligence branch of the government.

“Long story short, she’s the “daughter” of a Yakuza head…Actually, it was Izuku who stumbled upon her with one of the upper classmen. They noticed that she was heavily bandaged. Aizawa had helped the two get in contact with me and we managed to apprehend the head and rescue her. My deep cover was busted prior to the sting operation, so I was able to get to know her. She trusted me the next thing I knew I adopted her... I think if I did not adopt her Aizawa would have considering how much I’ve seen him dote on her,” Naomasa laughed slightly at that. He was extremely grateful that he had the privilege of being this girl’s father. “Now what about you, I knew you were sick but it looks like you were much sicker than what I realized.”

“Haaa… Well it turned out I had extensive non-small cell lung cancer in the left middle and inferior lobes that spread into my stomach. I had a partial gastrectomy and two lobes of my lungs removed followed by chemotherapy. It was a rough two years, but hey at least my life expectancy is now longer than 3 years… Right?” Yagi tired to joke.

“Shit… If I knew how bad it was… I should have been there.”

“No! No no. It is ok, I knew you were doing something important and you were! Plus, besides my stomach they found no other locations of cancer. I’m pretty much cancer free and they don’t think I’ll have a reoccurrence! I’m sticking around for a bit longer,” Yagi said flexing his arm to prove the point he was not dead yet. 

The bell dings and the adults get the cupcakes out of the oven and set them on the rack.

“Yeah.. Ok, but next time say something if you are potentially dying on me?”

“Sorry.”

“Ok, enough depressing talk, what else is new?” Naomasa asked, which Yagi was more than happy to change topics.

“I’m working on a new story arc for All Might and I’m doing an animation project with Todoroki. What about you?”

“Wait really? He tolerates you enough to do that? Um anyway… I’m assisting with some murder cases right now.”

“Yeah, I was surprised to learn that he agreed to work with me… Murder? You?”  
“Yeah, I can’t tell you much but it had to do with the string of armed robberies. Same MO but this time it turned into a murder, so I’m working with the homicide team.”

“Oh…Be careful.”

The conversation drifted towards other misadventures the two have involving caring for kids. There was a learning curve and the fact that Naomasa was also probably a more functional adult helped with raising children. Yagi considered himself lucky that Izuku was already fairly independent. He did not need to worry about some of the other things that Naomasa was concerned with, like an eight year old trying to cook her father breakfast in bed but instead lighting the eggs on fire. Speaking of his child, he got a text from Izuku saying that Aizawa let him out early again.

“Is it ok if Izuku comes over?”

“Of course. Eri adores him, I bet she’d appreciate the surprise.” 

Yagi texted the teen back and told him what they were up to. His efforts were rewarded with a sticker of a cat eating a cake. Naomasa went off to find Eri to let her know that Izuku was coming over and she had about 15 more minutes left to do whatever she wanted before it was time to make the icing and decorate the cupcakes. The detective also told the girl that Izuku. Apparently during that conversation, she decided she could make the icing and decorate the cupcake and give it to Izuku as soon as he came. It was more than enough to get her running back towards the kitchen.

Confectioner sugar, butter, whipping cream and vanilla was thrown into a mixing bowl to create a rich buttercream frosting. Yagi helped separate the frosting into a few smaller bowls while Naomasa and Eri were picking out colours for the frosting. She decided to make the frosting a purple, pink, green and yellow colour. She tried to make small flowers on each cupcake, but not all of the flowers turned out the way she wanted or expected. Yagi did his best to try and fix the other cupcakes to Eri’s approval. Naomasa watched his best friend bond very quickly with his daughter. Everything was great until Yagi received a text and the doorbell rang. Eri grabbed a cupcake and ran towards the front door.

Along the way, the girl tripped and crushed the cupcake when she fell on top of it. Her eyes filled with tears since she destroyed the cupcake she decorated all by herself for Izuku, only for it to be smushed. Naomasa followed after his daughter to find her sniffling and staring at the destroyed cupcake. He picked her up and let the teen in who immediately caught that his daughter was upset.

“Hey Eri, was that cupcake for me?” Izuku asked.

Eri nodded, showing him the crushed pastry. Izuku took it, regardless of how destroyed it was and took a bite.

“Thanks! It was delicious!” He beamed, ruffling the girl’s hair. Eri stopped sniffling and smiled back at her friend.

The group went back to the kitchen to help finish decorating the cake. The remaining frosting was used for a food fight to make Eri feel better that she was not the only one covered in food. Naomasa laughed when Eri tossed one of the more unshapely cupcakes at Yagi, which managed to hit the blonde square in the face. Even cleaning everything up went rather well before Naomasa told them he probably had to go get his daughter cleaned up. The two guests agreed, assuming that it was probably also time that they shower off the remaining frosting. Naomasa and Eri walked the two to the door and everyone said goodbye with promises to set up a playdate with Eri and maybe some of the other kids of the neighborhood.


	7. First Date: Cowboy Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi is promised barbecue for helping out Eijiro and his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we can either start the second dates or Midnight can have her first date. I add everything up on 1/28th.  
> Anyway thank you all for sticking around still and leaving so many positive comments! I'm so happy that so many are enjoying this fic!

It was an awful Wednesday afternoon. A huge storm had rolled in unexpectedly and it was a bad storm. It started around three in the afternoon and it seemed to have gotten more severe. The winds howled and lightening streaked across the darkened sky. Rain was pelting down, creating a loud racket. Izuku had come home looking like a drowned bunny. He was drenched in rain. The green hair and clothing were plastered to his body. Yagi rushed to get the boy a towel, and sent him to take a warm shower as he prepared a cup of tea. The last thing he wanted was the teen getting a chill and eventually contracting a cold from being drenched so thoroughly. As the water boiled there was loud knocking coming from the front door. The blonde was confused; he was not expecting anyone and went to quickly let in who ever was stuck out in the rain. He opened the door to find Izuku’s classmate and one of his neighbor’s kid standing outside of his house. Eijiro’s red hair looked almost black as it was soaked but he looked extremely distressed. The blonde ushered the teen inside his home and the water whistled.

“Let me… Uh… I’ll get you a towel and tea… Urm?” Yagi said, not sure what to do other than get the dripping kid something hot and dry.

He quickly poured a cup of water for both teens and collected another plush towel. He placed Izuku’s tea on the counter and brought the other one over to Eijiro. He than got the towel and wrapped it around the teen’s shoulders before sitting down. Eijiro happily started to chug the hot liquid, ignoring the burn and started to feel much better. Normally he would have been home with his dad, but that was part of the issue. 

“So… Why are you out in such awful weather?” Yagi asked, trying to ease into a probably awkward conversation. “You should be home… I mean, you’re welcome to stay here but I bet your dad is concerned since the weather is so bad…”

“Well I was home… Anyway I looked all over the house but dad was not home!” Eijiro said extremely quickly.

Yagi was going to ask some more questions but the redhead plowed on. 

“I’m really worried because what if the bad weather especially the thunder triggers his PTSD? I mean if he was home and it was triggered I could at least help out but he’s not and I don’t know where he could have been.” Eijiro started. “I already tried to contact Hakamata, but I got his voicemail and no one answered his door… Kayama is at school since Katsuki has detention. I called Naomasa, but he’s at work and said he’d do what he can when he got back, but that may not be until 6 and he still has to take care of Eri. Yamada and Jiuro are out at an open mic night in a different city for scouting reasons so they are not here… Aizawa said he would help once he is done tutoring Ashido and Kaminari. And I decided asking Todoroki would be a bad idea. I should have called first but I was already outside,” Eijiro explained very quickly. 

Yagi blinked, that was a lot of information to take in all at once. He knew the first thing Joel would want is for his son to be safe and out of the terrible weather. Aizawa was already helping to find him, so he could take a bit more time to ensure that the teen did not go back out to help look for his father. Hopefully with two adults searching for him, they’d be able to find him before the weather worsened.

“It’ll be ok. I’ll look for him, but I doubt that your dad wants you out in the weather. Izuku is home so he can keep you company and loan you something dry to wear,” Yagi began.

“But! What if he needs me? I should be there for him.”

“You should be safe. Now, any idea where he could have been this afternoon?”

“Hmmm… Well he’s been trying to set up a restaurant recently it was near a park. He’s doing almost all the work himself but I don’t know if he is in the park or the restaurant… Here’s the address.”

“I’ll text Aizawa to let him know I’m checking the restaurant first and the park if he is not there.   Everything will be ok,” Yagi told Eijiro before heading towards Izuku’s room to tell the teen where he was going and to keep his friend company.

Izuku readily agreed to loan Eijiro some sweatpants and a shirt, even if they were a bit small on the taller teen. They both were drinking tea together and talking by the time Yagi had gotten a thermos full of tea, a towel and an umbrella. Eijiro looked to be a bit calmer since Izuku was reassuring him that Yagi would be able to find his dad and bring him back safely. It was a this moment Yagi was grateful he had gotten a car to deal with his hospital visits since it meant he did not have to walk to the restaurant. The drive was unpleasant. The visibility was awful and he could barely see a mile or two in front of the car as the rain was pounding down.

The restaurant came into view and Yagi pulled over. The building was lit, suggesting there may be a person inside. Getting out of the car, the blonde rushed to get into the building to see if Snipe was inside. The door was open. Another sign someone was present. The interior was actually close to being completed. There was a few sections of cement was exposed. The floor was being covered in wood. The interior could be described as a very rustic, but a western styled rustic. But the building was empty, there were no tables or chairs.

“Hello? Morricone? Are you in here?” Yagi calls out but gets no response. “I’m going to come in… It’s me your new neighbor, Yagi.”

The blonde carefully started to look for signs that Snipe was still present inside the building. He was not in the front of the house, so he decided to check out the kitchen. Half of the kitchen was exposed to the dining room, so people could see the grill. It looked like that equipment was Snipe’s pride and joy in the restaurant considering it was placed in such a way to be so prominent. Yagi walked further into the kitchen, but no one was there. There were a few rooms in the kitchen. One led to a walk in fridge that had labels on how Snipe planned on organizing it. Another room had a few hooks where meat would hang, and it seemed to look like something out of a horror movie. It was rather intimidating. Finally the last room had outlines for where two smokers and a dry age machine would be placed… It also was where Snipe was sitting. The cowboy had his hat tipped to cover his face. He was shivering violently. It was obvious that the other man was in distress. Yagi sent Aizawa and Izuku a text message to alert them that he had found Snipe.

“Morricone? It’s me, Yagi,” He muttered crouching down to make himself look less intimidating if Snipe sees the tall gaunt man as a threat. 

The cowboy startles backwards. His hat tips backward as he was squirming away from the crouching blonde. His eyes were blown wide and his pupils were dilated. He was not really seeing Yagi in front of him.

“Hey, its ok…Uh lets see… grounding that should help.” Yagi muttered the second half to himself. “So… Today is Wednesday. It is… 5pm. Eijiro is at my house with Izuku. You are in a restaurant that you have been working on. Katsuki has detention again. Yamada is off being loud and encouraging his daughter and her rock band,” Yagi continued to ramble random information until Snipe’s breathing started to slow.

“Yagi?” Snipe asked.

“Hey, lets get you back home. Your son is worried sick about you. Do you need help?”

The cowboy shook his head. The blonde was the first to stand, with the dark haired man shakily getting up. Yagi wanted to help more, but he doubted Snipe would appreciate it since he said denied needing help already. They made their way to Yagi’s car, the loud booming thunder causing Snipe to flinch and tense up. Once in the car, Yagi fished for the thermos and towel so Snipe could get comfortable. The drive was in relative silence, Yagi unsure if he should be talking or not. Finally they reached the Yagi’s house and he ushered the other man inside.

Eijiro was the first to respond when the adults entered the house. He got up and ran to hug his dad. He was worried but he knew that physical contact helped calm him down. Izuku smiled slightly at the blonde, glad that he had managed to find his friend’s dad. Eijiro started to talk to Izuku again about everything and nothing that either adult fully could comprehend. He was still attached to his dad, but it seemed that the other man was calming down. The tea had also helped to soothe his nerves. They stayed over until the weather passed and only a soft drizzle remained. Snipe finally seemed to calm down enough that no one was concerned he would have another panic attack anytime soon.

“Hey… thanks for making sure Eijiro and I were safe. I should make it up to ya one weekend if yer around.” Snipe finally drawled, causing the conversation to go quiet.

“I-it was no trouble at all. I doubt you were expecting that and would have wanted someone to keep Eijiro safe for you,” Yagi stammered out.

“Nah we should do something nice in return. I mean I kind of just dropped this on you. Sorry. And dad makes some really manly barbecue.” Eijiro chimed in.

“N-no, its completely okay! Don’t feel obligated to do anything ok. Maybe we could do something neighborly instead of you both trying to pay us back?” Yagi asked.

“Take the barbecue offer… Trust me, you need to try his food,” Izuku added.

“Izuku!” Yagi gasped.

“Do it!” Izuku and Eijiro said smiling at the flustered blonde.

“How ‘bout ya text me when ya have a free weekend and I’ll whip up something for ya and yer son,” Snipe drawled.

“If you are sure that is ok Morricone…”

“YES!” The teens cheered.

“Oh lordy, don’t call me that please. Either Joel or Snipe would be better.”

“Sorry… Thank you for the offer Snipe?” 

A lazy grin spread across the cowboy’s face. Snipe was calm enough that he was sure he and Eijiro could go home and stop disturbing the other family’s evening. The teens were excitedly discussing different barbeque that they could try to convince the redhead’s father to make them. The weather was nice once more. The wind was blowing across the large puddles lazily and the rain was gone. The thunder was rumbling softly in the distance, no longer booming. The Morricone family said goodnight and left Izuku and Yagi to their own devices.


	8. First Date: Not A Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi helps Kayama set some things up in her basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I had half the chapter written for over a week.... Anyway I found time/motivation to keep writing! So drop a comment about who you want Yagi to go on a date with next! I'll check everything out 2/22

The next two weeks then seemed to pass by rather uneventful. There was a second major storm, but Snipe had said he was doing fine and not to worry about him. Everything just seemed to fall into the normal cadence of life once again. Except, Kayama created a group chat to start. The group chat seemed innocuous enough and the other parents did not seem to mind the idea that a new group chat was created to include Yagi. Soon blonde learned a lot about his neighbor’s interests. Yamada and Kayama would post memes and various other content on the chat. Aizawa would post various cat images or videos he had stumbled upon on the Internet and Snipe would post all sorts of food porn. Naomasa posted very wholesome pictures of Eri. Hakamata would occasionally post images of clothing or accessories he thought would complement one of the adult’s or their kid’s style. Todoroki was the only one who did not post anything, just occasionally using a few yes or no responses to questions. Occasionally the adults used the group message for its original intention, asking for help or debating the next neighborhood event.

It was a Friday evening and Kayama posted to the group chat. She was asking if anyone could help move some large boxes the next day into the basement and potentially help her set up the content that was in the boxes. Most of the other adults said they would be unable to help for various reasons. Yagi shrugged, what was the harm of helping out his neighbor move items to a new room and help assemble them? He quickly texted the group saying he would be around whenever she wanted to help out since he had no real plans for the weekend before going to take a long deserved bath to work any kinks out of his neck. She responded by sending multiple emojis, especially eggplant ones. Yagi was not sure why she sent eggplants but decided it was probably something that he either did not need to know or want to know based on Izuku explaining what some emojis meant. Yawning, he turned set his phone on silent and placed it next on the nightstand before he flopped into the soft bed. He should probably put on something besides his boxers, but decided that sleep took priority.

It was early Saturday morning when rang the doorbell. Both sleeping occupants were startled. Yagi scrambled out of bed to get to the door. He had to quickly throw a pair of sweatpants over his boxers. The only pair of clothing that was within reach was his sweatpants. The sweatpants were old and warn down from before his illness and the garment barely hugged the thin man’s hips when he tied it up. He was running past Izuku’s room when he heard a thud.

“I’m OK!” The teen called out. “Just fell out of bed. ‘m fine”

Yagi quickly debated about whether or not to go check on the teen but the doorbell rang once again. He decided it was probably was unnecessary since the green haired teen said that he was fine anyway. The blonde finally made it to the door opening to find Kayama standing outside beaming brightly. She was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a simple t-shirt. The woman was took her time to rake her eyes over the exposed chest of the blonde. There were multiple surgical scars that lined his left side, but Kayama would not have considered them unflattering. Her gaze shifted lower and she appreciated how the baggy sweatpants barely clung to the man’s thin waist and exposed a bit of his boxers. She felt that the bunny-patterned boxers were rather fitting for the anxious man.

“Kayama! Um.. P-please come in, can I get you something? Coffee?” Yagi stammered when he noticed that the blue eyes had been roaming closer and closer to his crotch.

“If you insist… And coffee if you have any,” she said sauntering into the house. “But really, you looked like you rolled out a bed. Definitely a good look on you.”

“Wa-”

“Mhmmm. You ready to help me get my basement set up?”

“No… I may have thought this was happening later on in the day.”

“Really? I thought I sent you a text at two about the timing.”

 

_I’m too old to be awake at two._

 

“Ah, well that explains it. You can’t be that much older than me Yagi!”

“I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Uhhhhhhh… Uh, I just woke up… Let me make you breakfast I mean it is-“

“7:30”

“Oh….”

Yagi blinks. People always told him that he was a morning person, but Kayama was quickly proving she was definitely more of a morning person than he was. She was smiling and seemed very energetic. The blonde did just roll out of bed and had not eaten anything for breakfast so that could be part of the reason why he felt so sluggish compared to her. Or maybe he was compared to her.

“Let me get a shirt…” Yagi mumbled as he saw his neighbor’s eyes once again start looking him up and down.

The tall man was unused to someone being so confident and forward in checking someone out. It was the second time she has done that since he had gotten clothes that fit, but he assumed it was more prominent now that he was missing a few articles of clothing. Yagi rushed to get a shirt before he went to work getting some coffee going. Izuku finally stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The teen froze when he saw his teacher grinning at him like the Cheshire cat.

“Morning Izuku!” Kayama sang out seeing one of her favourite students enter the kitchen.

Izuku’s eyes darted between his guardian making coffee and teacher, “Am I in trouble?”

“What! No! I’m here for breakfast before I whisk Yagi off to help move things.”

Izuku looked at his guardian, to his teacher and back to his guardian. There were a lot of questions he had and he was not awake enough to deal with any of it. At least he was not in trouble for one thing or another… Breakfast was going to be interesting. Izuku shrugged and the pair joined Yagi in the kitchen. The blonde was shuffling in the kitchen getting the ingredients for breakfast. Today seemed like a good day for an American breakfast like pancakes. Soon the smell of the sweet food was wafting through the air. Bacon sizzled on the skillet, adding to the heavenly aroma. The fluffy golden pancakes were stacked high on a plate alongside a “healthy” amount of bacon.

Izuku was practically drooling by this point while he was setting the table. He had Yagi’s pancakes when he was younger and remembered them being light and sweet. The food was almost finished, and everyone sat down. Izuku took a quarter of the pancakes and started to shovel the sweet food into his mouth. Kayama ate with a bit more dignity, but she was just as enthralled with the pancakes as Izuku. Yagi munched happily on a slice of bacon, he was still waking up and the bacon just hit the spot. Unfortunately, the pancakes and bacon were quickly consumed and there was nothing left before they knew it. Cleaning was simple, Yagi dried the dishes while Izuku and Kayama washed them. The day did not start off as particularly peaceful, but this was delightfully calm. The work completed, Kayama cracked her knuckles and stretched her arms before reminding Yagi why she was over.

“Thank you for the wonderful breakfast! That was a nice way to start the day… So, ready to help me out for a little bit today?” She asked sweetly.

“Yeah. Izuku will you be ok for… How long will I be over for?”

“Oh, it shouldn’t take too long. Probably a little bit after lunch.”

“Yagi, I’ll be fine… I’m actually considering going back to bed,” the teen admitted. He had a full stomach and was woken up much earlier than he had originally anticipated being up today.

“Alright, let me go get out of my pajamas into something else.”

“If you want to, but I think you look fine just the way you are,” Kayama purred.

The comment sent a rush of blood into the blondes face as he scurried away from the embarrassment. He wondered if she took enjoyment out of embarrassing him. It could be possible since he did turn a shade of red that rivaled a tomato. Yagi found a pair of his older jeans that fit and put on one of his older shirts that he would not mind getting filthy. They were well-loved pieces of clothing that were worn down to feel incredibly soft. It was definitely something he could wear while moving things around a house. Finally re-emerging from his room Yagi motioned to Kayama to lead the way.

 Kayma’s house was set up slightly differently than Inko’s. It looked like she had chosen to knock a few walls down to make the first floor feel continuous. The interior decorations were gorgeous, reflecting a well-refined taste and appreciation of luxury items. There were total of 5 boxes down stairs. They were probably big enough to fit Izuku into, and were twice as heavy. She than surprised him by being able to easily pick up two of the boxes. He took the remaining three and the proceeded to go the basement.

In the basement, Kayama managed to balance the two boxes and open a locked door. Inside the room there were other various boxes, but most looked to have been opened previously. Yagi also recognized a few of the boxes contained what looked like a video camera. The dark hair woman dropped the boxes she was holding and started to open them. The two boxes she carried contained thick padding material almost identical to the material Yamada used for his recording booths. Yagi placed his containers down to find they were filled with components for a wire bed frame.

“Kayama, what is all of this for?” Yagi finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Ah~ well, I was talking to Hizashi about recording. I already have my own blog, and I was getting a lot of requests for some vlogs and quick bdsm video tutorials that can help beginners to understand the basics,” she replied.

“Oh….OH?”

“Yeah, I finally have everything I need to set it all up.”

“Ok… Uh… I don’t mean to be rude.. But, uh, what if Momo finds it?”

“Well she knew I was thinking about starting to record things and she never comes to this room anyway… And I don’t think she’d be too surprised since she has seen one of my outfits. We’re pretty open and honest about our bodies and sexuality in this house,” Kayama admits. “Anyway, I can start setting up the bed frame, could you get stick these onto the wall since you have more reach to the ceiling than I do?”

She was holding up the soft insulators and Yagi obliged. He was glad to know they two inhabitants were comfortable with each other to talk communicate properly about these kinds of things. He doubted he’d ever be able to tell his own kid, Izuku, about his own interests past his sexuality without dying of embarrassment. It was still a bit odd but they made it work and seemed to be a very loving family. The work went by in a comfortable silence that was only broken by the sound of things getting attached to the wall or the clack of the frames being secured together.

It was two when by the time the adults finished the room and getting the mattress on the frame. They had covered the room completely in the insulators, secured a bed frame and completed building a small cabinet and a desk that were arranged neatly. The last thing that Kayama would need to do is unpack the rest of the boxes to set up the recording system and unpack her toys. They had talked for a fair amount of time about binding and concerns about circulation and various other technicalities that could interrupt a scene. Yagi decided if he ever needed to have a reference for binding a villain in his comics, Kayama would certainly help him piece the scene together into something much more realistic.

“Thank you for helping me with getting everything set up! Once everything is completely set, it’ll be perfect! You could even use it if you are feeling a little frisky yourself,” She winked.

Yagi coughed, face turning red trying to think of a time when he could actually see himself even a fraction of some of the gear Kayama had planned on putting down there.

“Or if you’re feeling even more adventurous, you could come on my video tutorial. I won’t record anything without your consent or post the video without your consent….” She teased. “Anyway, thank you again! I’ll make you some lunch if you want, but I have already taken a large chunk of your day.”

“I offered to help. Yeah I would love to have lunch with you,” Yagi replied, still working on getting his blush under control.

Lunch had a serene feeling that was there early in the day. Kayama had made some rice balls and soup. It was filling after all of the manual labor they did. They also took the time to get to know the other better, without too much more teasing. He actually managed to make her blush, which he would bet was an accomplishment for any person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I got a discord and I'm on the erasermight server now. Same screen name so feel free to contact me there too!
> 
> Here's a link to the erasermight server too! https://discord.gg/2ua9ncM


	9. Second Date: Rival Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two artists proceeded to have an awkward lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait on this chapter. I just was fiddling around and nothing I wrote felt quite right. Awkward was the best solution. Well I hope that was worth the wait, and don't forget to put in who you'd like to see for the next date in the comments below~  
> I'll figure out who to write next on 7/14

It had taken at least two months for the two artists to create an agreeable storyboard and a basic plot line. The two had finally given it to Gran Torino to review. They were hoping to get a green light to begin to get the animation teams together, voice actors and so on. Yagi and Todoroki were working closely together, occasionally calling each other in the middle of the night with inspiration. It was the first time their relationship could actually be described neutral, perhaps even positive if someone knew the working relationship prior to the project. Yagi was humming happily to himself about the headway. He had been extremely productive and was proud with what he had accomplished. He managed to make friends with various individuals in the neighborhood and the blonde had outlined the beginning of his next story arc as well as finished the proposal. It was a lot of hard work and Izuku had been great inspiration. 

These feelings were overshadowed by a small amount of anxiety. Last week he learned Inko had run into some legal complications with her husband meaning the whole situation may take longer than she originally expected. At least se said he was still loyal to her, just he managed to find himself in the middle of a legal battle. He was one of the prime witnesses to a white-collar scandal that affected hundreds of people, and reported it. The poor man was in a protection since the group he had managed to piss off had made an attempt for his life to slow or even end the process. Inko was worried sick since she did not expect to be roped into the mess and would be away from her child for the next few months. Yagi promised to do his best to be a good guardian, and he was more than happy to stay with them for as long as they needed.   The artist was pulled out of his thoughts with the sound of his phone buzzing.

_Lunch at 1-- White Blossom_

_Don’t be late._

It was from Todoroki. The message did not leave any room for argument. Izuku was at school, so he would probably be home before then. The restaurant was not too fancy. It was a surprising message since as much as their relationship improved; the blonde did not think the red head would want to spend time with him outside of work. Perhaps there was something he needed to bring up? Honestly, the cartoonist could not think of any reason for why the other would want to see him and decided it would be best to juts go. He texted back a reply and went to change into something a bit less casual since it could be a business meeting for all he knew. He had about an hour and a half to get to that part of the city.

The trip was uneventful, but he still wish he knew just exactly what Todoroki was expecting. There were so many different possibilities it made him feel a bit anxious. He parked the car and walked three more blocks to the restaurant. It must have gone through a renovation since the last time he was here. There was a new small alcove that looked good for private dinners or affairs.   He ended up spotting the red head sitting in there. So, it looked like it would be a more private lunch. The blonde gulped nervously, there was about a hundred different things that the other had planned and that’s why they needed more private seating. He asked the hostess to show him to the seating, feeling too awkward to just wander over. When Yagi finally sat down, he noticed that Todoroki was looking positively uncomfortable. Was that a blush? It had to be a trick of the lights. The red head took a sip of water and cleared his throat.

“Look, I don’t do this well.” Todoroki started. “But we did work well… And you’ve been here for me during a rough patch.”

Yagi fiddled with the napkin in his lap. To say that the redhead steam rolled his way into the conversation would be putting it nicely. Of all the things the blonde had been expecting this situation was the furthest thing away from what he had thought would have occurred. In fact, he was tempted to say his companion was drunk except for the fact that there was no liquor to be found and he knew that the other did not drink. This lunch was going to be a rollercoaster.  
  
“Thanks.”  
“O-oh, you’re welcome. It was really no problem at all…” The conversation stalled.

“Okay, I’m done being emotional now… Let’s order food and forget I did this.” The other cartoonist said picking up the menu to signal whatever that moment was, it was over.

Yagi smiled, a bit awkwardly but he was glad that the other appreciated him. He was not a bad man, but he did have an ego, so it was nice to see underneath all of it was someone soft and relatable. The rest of the meal continued with discussing heroes, the pros and cons of exploring the way civilization adapted to heroics. They talked about what they wanted to do next with their main characters. The two men even thought about doing an entire crossover arc again in the normal series without an animation! It was surprising and they both were bonding over such nerdy topics. The rest of the lunch was relaxed and it made the blonde look forward to moving ahead with the work they were doing together.

After lunch they said goodbye and would made a plan to meet about a crossover not dealing with the animation project. The warm feelings Yagi felt continued much later into the day as he was thinking about fleshing out a new character named Endeavor. Izuku got home from school and was talking about the exam Aizawa tested the class on and the interesting lecture that Nemuri shared. It was a good day, at least for the blonde. The green haired teen thought his day could have gone a bit better, but there was a long weekend coming up soon as well as a semi-formal. Yagi shook his head, thinking how exciting life was for the teen.


	10. Second Date: Cowboy Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this a dinner date? Maybe Izuku and Eijiro might have thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait for the update. I really have had a hard time focusing on this piece. If you are worried I'm not going to finish it, I can promise you I want to see this all the way through. So who do you want the next date to be with? And if you can bother me about updating on tumblr.

Snipe looked at the inside of his restaurant.  He had finally managed to get the last bit of work completed and now it looked amazing.  The rustic southern charm reminded him of his mother and all of the times they spent cooking together.  All of her various southern delicacies were instilled into him and he wanted to share the food with his friends, family and strangers.  Nothing brought people together like food. It also looked like a great opportunity to repay Yagi for helping him and his son not too long ago.  Opening night would be busy, but he could give them a little bit of a preview at the chef’s table.   
  
_ Yagi, I was wondering if you had any plans for Saturday.  I would like to make it up to you for what you did for me and my son.  I want to invite you and Izuku to the chef’s table the night before the grand opening of my restaurant.  Get a free taste of the menu and the barbecue our kids were talking about. What do you say? _   
  
The text was long and awkward.  Now all Snipe had to do was wait for a response and figure out what he was actually going to make his special guests for when they visit the restaurant.  He wanted to make a few extra dishes for his guests, but he’d have to figure out which recipes he would want to make for Yagi and Izuku. Eijiro was walking around in the kitchen and he flagged down his son.   
  
“Ah just invited Yagi and Izuku for a chef’s table thing… What do ah make ‘em?”   


“Uh, food?”   


“Obviously…”   


“Oh! Oh! Definitely the peach cobbler… And oh your slow smoked ribs and barbecue sauce. Would you be willing to make comfort food?”  Snipe nodded, “Okay, definitely collard greens, sweet tea and biscuits. Actually I think you’d also impress him with the four-cheese mac you have perfected.  And of course, baked beans.” Eijiro listed.   
  
Snipe had taken out a notebook and wrote down everything.  They were all the comfort foods that he had made Eijiro since he was a kid and whenever he had a bad day.  That seemed appropriate, since Yagi had found him when he had a bad day.   
  
_ I would love to.  Thank you so much for the invitation. _   
  
Yagi had no idea what to say about the offer.  To be honest he was not expecting for the other man to remember to make him barbeque food in return for helping him home and making sure his son was safe during a storm.  It was a bit much and he was blushing from ear to ear, and Izuku had a shit-eating grin. Since he had moved in, every one of their neighbors found a way to contact him and drag him into their lives.  It was the most social interaction he has had in a few years, and it did not help that his pseudo child had implied that some of these were dates, when they clearly were not. Maybe it was because he found it amusing to fluster his guardian.   
  
“So… you’re looking red,” Izuku said pointing out the obvious.   


“Oh…Um, Snipe asked if we wanted to do the chef’s table.”   


“Yes! That’s really sweet of him, and means he’s going all out for dinner… Wait, are you sure he wants me there cause, I feel like that’s sort of a date thing...”   
  
Yagi did not know his face could indeed get redder.  He was glad that Izuku seemed invested in his life and happiness, but wondered if he was getting the idea that the blonde was lonely thanks to his mother.  She was an intelligent woman and often would call him out on his own bullshit. Of course her son would be willing to help her meddle, and if she thought he needed the company, she was probably right.  There was no use arguing against her instincts or her mothering mode.   
  
“We’re going to dinner together…. As much as it seems you want to get me together with our various neighbors.”   


“Haha I’m just glad you’re going out and having fun with other people.  You’re finally let people get close to you…” He commented; the mood shifted into an awkward silence as the two tried the hardest to not look at the other.  “R-right… I’m going to go do my homework…”   
  
Yagi watched the teen make his way back to his bedroom.  He was going to have to talk to him about it and apologize.  He never meant to keep everyone, especially Izuku or his mother at arm’s length away.  It was a complicated problem and he had not been responding well to treatments. The doctors were fearing that he would not survive.  The surgery was one of the last options before he could request a clinical trial of a new radical treatment plan. Either way, it did not excuse him from withdrawing even further from Izuku’s life when he had promised Inko that he would help her child out whatever way he could.  The blonde sighed, it was going to be a long day before the dinner date.

Before anyone realized, it was Saturday afternoon.  Izuku and Yagi were getting ready for their dinner. Izuku walked out in a pair of dark black denim, a nice undershirt and a plaid shirt. On the other hand, Yagi was trying to figure out what would be acceptable to wear.  He had never been to a chef’s table dinner nor what was appropriate for those types of meals. Snipe’s cooking was comfort Southern, so dressing up felt out of place but he did not want to appear too casual. Eventually, Izuku helped make an executive decision on what to wear: blue jeans, and a black button down with the sleeves rolled up.

On the street it was easy to see how much of a buzz that the restaurant had generated.  The excited energy was infectious, everyone wanted to taste authentic Texas barbeque and they were all eagerly discussing the various items on the menu.  The layout reminded Yagi of the time he had visited the United States and the smokey smell of cooking meat filled the space. Eijiro noticed the tall blonde enter the building with his friend and rushed over to take them to the chef’s table.   
  
“Mr. Yagi! Izuku! Hey!”  He happily yelled as he approached closer to the pair.

“Eijiro! Are you here to help us with dinner?”  Izuku asked, tilting his head to the side.   
  
“Of course! Dad’s made a manly dinner and I graciously offered to help!” 

“Thank you, young Eijiro!  We’ll defer to your expertise in the matter.”  Yagi said, humoured by the bombastic energy that the red haired teen had.   
  
The teen gave a toothy grin and thumbs up before he led his friend and his friend’s guardian to the kitchen.  The kitchen was immaculate and the smell of smoking meats was stronger. A small table located near over towards a corner where Yagi and Izuku could get a good view of the chefs preparing the various dishes to be served.  There were three seats and Eijiro sat down with the pair after he had pulled his father away from dictating. The former soldier seemed frazzled but excited. Everything about this venture was new and he was glad to finally be sharing something that brings himself comfort and happiness with the rest of the community.  Snipe came over, an easy smile was on his face.

“Howdy.”  The southern drawl sounding as warm as the kitchen.

“Hello Snipe.  Thank you for inviting us!”

“Think nothin’ of it.  Now, dinner is gonna start with four-cheese mac.  Followed by slow smoked ribs with a spicy sweet barbeque sauce, with collard greens, grilled corn on the cob and biscuits.  Dessert is mah peach cobbler with homemade vanilla ice cream.”

Izuku’s stomach grumbled loud enough for Yagi to look over at the teen.  He blushed and started muttering an apology but saying that they are going to have a very good dinner.  The green haired teen had the luxury of trying those foods before, considering that Snipe would bring food to the neighborhood gatherings.  The cowboy seemed to be flustered at the praise, but his son gave him a reassuring thumbs up.

“That sounds incredible!”  Yagi exclaimed.

“Well, let me know what ya think of it after ya eat it! Can’t judge food till ya eat it!”  Snipe laughed, before moving to get the meal prepared for his friends. “Let me get the order in and make sure the team is alright for me to join ya’ll.”

As soon as he made his way towards the rest of the kitchen, his team shooed him away.  They were all aware of how hard the man had worked towards making his dream restaurant come true and taking the time to personally help and train each staff member.  The man deserved to enjoy his hard work. A blushing cowboy returned to table looking properly scolded.

“Looks like you already have a good team set up.”  Yagi commented as the other was trying to get his flush to diminish.

“Couldn’t ask for a better team.”  Snipe responded fondly, as he watched his staff busy about in the kitchen and skillfully handle each item.

“So what’s it like working in a kitchen like this?” the blonde asked, genuinely curious.

“Haha ask me somethin’ like that, and ah’ll never shut up.”  He began, “Really want to know? Alright, but don’t hesitate to tell me to shut up!”

The conversation was very educational.  There was so much information regarding cooking, properly running a kitchen, ensuring quality control and cleanliness it was incredible to learn how much actually goes into a meal.  They discussed cooking techniques and ways to help prevent foods from spoiling at home and how to alter foods for the same taste but to meet someone who has dietary restrictions. Before either man realized, the appetizer was being placed in front of them.  Each person took a spoonful and savoured the cheesy dish. The conversation lulled as they were savouring the meal. The next course was just as good as the last. The meat fell off the bone with the slightest amount of pressure. The barbecue sauce was a perfect amount of sweet and spicy, that the maple butter was ignored in favour of putting the extra sauce onto the biscuits.  Finally, the meal was completed after everyone had eaten as much of the warm cobbler with melting the homemade ice cream.

“This was beyond and above expectations Snipe.”  Yagi began, “I know Izuku and I will have to return to try all of the different items on the menu we didn’t have the chance to try.”

“Your food is always amazing Snipe.”   
  
“Thanks for the manly dinner dad!”

“Was nothin’....” Snipe said, seemingly trying to hide his embarrassment by tucking his head into his chest, but without his cowboy hat it failed at blocking the sheepish grin.

“Glad ya liked it. And don’t worry bout payin’. Yer both covered under me, mah treat.”

“Really?  Oh we couldn’t.  It was already incredible that you invited us to watch the kitchen work, and even took a break from the line to have dinner with us.  Let me at least pay for something?” Yagi rambled, pulling his wallet out.

“What kind of Southern hospitality would it be if ah asked ya to pay for anything when ah invited ya?”  Snipe put his hand over Yagi’s and the blonde’s wallet, nudging it closer to its owner.

A heartbeat later, the two realized that the action Snipe had taken seemed rather intimate.  In fact, the dinner itself could be considered intimate, excluding that they were both under the assumption of the meal was between friends.  Both teens were watching the adults with sharp eyes, trying to discern what was going on in their heads. Unfortunately, before either had a chance to comment, the adults began to try to excuse themselves.

“Oh… Um… Ah… Look at the time, I bet you are busy and I wouldn’t want to take up any more of your valuable time on opening night.”  The blonde muttered.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.  Er… Though ah should help the team with the end of service and cleaning.  If ya’ll excuse me.” Snipe managed.

Eijiro gave a hearty laugh and waved his companion and his companions guardian goodbye.  They’ll have plenty of time to text about the interaction later tonight, most likely amongst their other friends as well.  The two adults were doing their best to ignore the mischievous glints in their kids eyes and proceed to try to end the night before it got too awkward.  Over all, the night was a success for the front and back of house in Snipe’s restaurant, and Yagi and Izuku had enjoyed dinner.


End file.
